To Love Ru: Beyond Infinity
by NAp51
Summary: King Gid grows increasingly dissatisfied with Rito's grooming to become his successor. Finally, he sets the ultimate mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. Please visit my site at franktankwu[dot]wordpress[dot]com
1. Beyond Infinity

Captain's log

Stardate 1353.7

This is Rito Yuuki, recording from the Starship Astro boy. We are about to embark on a summer long trip to visit Lala's home planet, Deviluke, along with many other worlds.

This is my first real trip into deep space, and I am so nervous! How did this even happen? I'm just a high school student. I don't even have any proper training to be an astronaut or whatever. But Lala wants me to be captain of this ship. Me! A Captain? Can you believe it?

This ship is huge! Like a cruise ship moored in the blackness of space, it appeared as soon as we left Earth. That ship's hanger bay alone is bigger than my house! Two of Yami's own ship, which we used to get to the larger craft, would fit snuggly inside it.

Of course, it was Lala and Yami-san who were the main designers of this ship. Between the two of them, they made a magnificent vessel with plenty of room for all of those who were coming with us. Momo and Nana, were of course coming, but so were Mikan, Mea, Dr. Ryouko, Tearju-sensei, and Zastin and the bodyguards.

It was Momo who was assigned to pick out the crewmembers aboard this ship. No doubt that this would further her plot for a harem. I shudder to think of what she's planning to do on this trip. Lala also told me that I could bring a friend to come along. Of course I chose Haruna.

When we stepped onto the hanger deck, I saw, just behind the turbo lift, the warp core. It was a huge sphere with many strange devices poking out of it. Lala says that it is what allows us to travel faster than light, so we could reach distant planets. She kept talking about so much technobabble that made my head spin. I didn't really get any of it, because at that moment, Zastin's shuttle had arrived, and the hanger bay was suddenly very loud and noisy.

Lala gave us a tour of the ship, with its three main decks. Just above the hanger bay was where we would eat. Lala showed us the kitchen, a really professional kitchen fit for a five star chef, Mikan was clearly overwhelmed with the place. I can just imagine her spending hours in here, perfecting her latest recipe.

On the next upper deck, at the very front of the ship, there was the bridge. When I stood there, I immediately gasped, for everywhere I looked, I could see into the vast deepness of space. Turn my head to the left, and the looming façade of Earth could be seen. Even above us and below us, the vastness of space could be viewed in all its majesty.

"I considered putting the bridge on the very top leve of the ship, Lala said, "But I found that such a place would not show such a lovely view as this.

Momo pushed me onto the dias where the captain's chair was. Before I knew it, she'd forced me into the most comfortable seat I had ever sat on. "I designed this chair myself, with you in mind," she said, "It has been tailor-made for you."

The view from the captain's chair was ridiculous, in front of me the vastness of space loomed ahead. Below where I sat the helm and the navigator's chair. Lala said that this was where Yami-san and Mea-san would sit and control the ship. Meanwhile, behind me were other important positions staffed by various people.

Lala walked me through them all. First was the communication officer who relayed all transmission from other ships in the area. This would be handled by Tearju-sensei who was knowledgeable in multiple alien languages. Momo and Nana were in charge of science databases as they each were experts in Plants and Animal species throughout the Milky Way. Lastly were the internal and external security chiefs, which was took up by Haruna-san and Zastin, respectively.

Zastin and his group did not have their stations on the main bridge. Instead, they had to climb downstairs to the lower bridge, which was in front of Mikan's kitchen—yeah I can say that she's practically owned the place now. Lala says that this way, Zastin and his buddies could better monitor the comings and goings of ships who wanted to enter our hanger bay, which was right underneath them.

Lala took us to see the uppermost deck at the very top of her ship, which was where the infirmary and intensive care unit would be. Here, Dr. Ryouko would be our savior if we got sick or badly injured. On this deck, there was also a garden where otherworldly plants grew under the starry sky, and only a thick sheet of glass separated us from the vacuum of space. I could see just below us the bridge with its own sheet of glass enveloping it.

According to Lala, we would be heading towards the alpha quadrant, the region of space where Deviluke is. Lala says that quadrants are designations for places in the Milky Way galaxy from the perspective of Earth. Our maiden voyage will begin tomorrow. I'm so nervous! Compared to that trip to planet Mistletoe, this won't be a mere milk-run. To be voyaging in space for an entire summer is so bizzare to me.

What will we see? What strange new worlds are out there? Well, there's no point in worrying about that now. Our journey will begin tomorrow.

This is Rito, Signing out.


	2. Maiden Voyage

Stardate

1354.6

Wow! What a day it was today? After passing Saturn's moon, Titan.

Lala wanted to test if our ship could withstand a long trip, so we took a tour around the Solar system. First, we went towards the inner planets visiting Venus and Mercury. Lala made sure that our ship were protected with shields, so the intense light from the sun wouldn't totally frying it. Still, the big ball of hot plasma was overwhelming to see up close, even compared to how we usually saw it on Earth.

I can still picture it as I stood behind her on that bridge, how the sun completely blinded us so much so that Lala just had to shield the entire view screen with dark curtains.

I remember how Lala sat in the Captain's chair. She looked totally like a Queen on her throne commanding the people around her. In front of her were Yami at the helm and Mea helping with the navigation. Meanwhile behind us were Tearju-Sensei, Zastin, and Momo and Nana, all of whom were working at their stations, monitoring shipwide status, maintaining communication channels,'and tending to internal and external security. Lala told me that our ship wasn't built for battle, but it could handle some firefight long enough to retreat. I don't know what to think about that. War in space is something I've never contemplated.

That captain chair was something else though. It's amazingly comfortable, and the armrests are just crammed full of buttons and screens. I'm beginning to learn what they are now, but I still insisted that I shouldn't be the one to direct a freakin starship anywhere. I mean, yes, that does sound fun, but I just wasn't ready to such a burden. I was just freaking out about making terrible choices and crashing the Astro Boy into a planet.

That's why as soon as we got going, I begged Lala to take my place. Thankfully, she said yes, but only if I would stick around to learn from her. So now, I am less anxious, and finally able to actually enjoy this trip.

I went downstairs to the lower deck, where most of Lala's bodyguards. Strangely enough, they've all now changed into red shirts with highlighted stripes on their cuffs. It's a bit disconcerting when you had gotten used to their normal shirt and tie. I've gotten quite friendly with some of them. Most were natives of Deviluke, but the others came from more exotic worlds. There was this one guy that I found fascinating. He had some very heavy eyebrows, elf-like ears, and a bowl cut that tapered at his nape. When I greeted him, he spread his hand into this V shape and told me to live well and prosper. It's really strange to see all these beings together, reminding me that our little blue marble wasn't alone, and there were many worlds out there filled with strange new life.

I'm finally understanding why people go out into the world and into the universe. There's just so much to learn out their that it just makes you feel small.

Mikan is really expanding her culinary prowess. When I passed through the kitchen, I could just smell all the delicious experiments she cooks up every day. Today, she's combining some Vulcan herbs with Romulan spices. I can't wait to see what she makes tonight.

Tomorrow, we will be going to warp for the first time. I hope we will make it safely to Deviluke in time.

This is Rito, signing off.


	3. Mikan's Diary 1

Mikan's Diary

Stardate 1354.21

Dear diary,

I've been listening to Oni-chan's recordings. Really, he's starting the story in the middle, and I really want it to be told in the right order.

It all began three months ago, when Lala-san's papa came to visit. If you haven't heard of him, he's the king of Deviluke and claims to be the ruler of the whole galaxy. If you ask me, I think he's blowing a lot of hot air. I mean come on! The Milky Way is many many light years across! How could he possibly own all of it?

Anyway, he came and paid a visit that day, showing up early in the morning. Unfortunately, I wasn't there to see him; I was in the bathroom taking a shower. Of course, my big brother just had to barge I when I was there and rake me over with his perverted eyes. *sigh* just typical—I'm embarrassed to be his little sister.

Anyway, Yami, who was sleeping over, told me everything after the visit.

Lala's dad didn't like how Rito was developing, and so he wanted to take Lala, Momo and Nana with him back to Deviluke. What Yami told me next was so astounding. Lala had a confrontation with her dad and had defended Rito against him. She told her dad that Rito was untested and full of potential. She even went so far to say that Rito had an ability far exceeding even her father.

I think I know what she was talking about. My brother is a dense as a rock and a useless idiot who never notices how people feel about him, but he is also a hero who never hesitates to protect the ones he loves. People love him for that. They flock to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Lala's father wasn't convinced, though, and he issued an ultimatum to Rito. My brother had to earn his respect through some kind of task, or the whole Earth would be obliterated. How cruel, to judge someone without trying to understand. Lala's dad is just the worst!

Can you imagine how big brother felt at that moment? When some self righteous git piled the fate of whole world on his shoulders. How could Lala's dad possibly justify that kind of cruelty?

After the Deviluke King left, we all sat around the table to talk about what ha happened. My heart ached when I saw Rito sitting there like a stone statue, still not comprehending what a tremendous weight had been thrown onto him. I knew he was starting to panic. I went to him, and I hugged him tightly. Burying his face between my breasts, I could hear his breathing turn into ragged sobbing, cursing his own wretched life. The other girls joined in with me, and soon Rito—my brother— my Oni-chan—was wrapped in a cocoon of women, all of whom were desperate to comfort him.

I guess this was why I stepped in to help him...me and the other girls. Despite his flaws, Rito is just a wonderful person. He is so kind and protective of us, and he would go the distance to save the ones he loves. I think that all of us here in this cocoon were touched by his benevolence, and that is why we are devoted to help him in his hour of darkness. It was our way to give back to him.

Lala was the first to help. It was she who came up with the idea of Rito traveling through space and go exploring the cosmos for the summer break. It would be at least a great learning experience, she'd said.

Yami agreed, and volunteered her own ship—the Lunatique—for the journey, like that time when they went to planet Mistletoe to save Celine. Lala, however, was uncomfortable with that idea. She was worried that Yami's ship was too small to maintain a prolonged trip across the cosmos.

Together, Lala and Yami worked over the months to design and build a ship that could protect and sustain all the travelers throughout the journey.

Momo volunteered to gather all the necessary crewmembers. She first talked Tearju-Sensei and Dr. Ryouko into joining the trip as chief scientist and onboard Doctor. Then she went to Zastin and asked him to be the security team. He of course, was sympathetic to Rito's troubles, and immediately agreed to help. I grew very suspicious about Momo's next choices. Mea-san, Kotegawa-san, Risa-San, Run-San...they were all candidates for her harem plan, and they were approached by Momo about the trip. Clearly, that she-witch has her own agenda for Rito.

I decided to join in on the trip, not only because I wanted to help Rito. It was also because I knew that if I went, I would naturally be sharing a room with my onii-chan. Nana's coming too, and I had told her about my suspicions. With the two of us onboard the ship, there's no way, Momo could possibly further her evil plot.

Kotegawa-San declined to come as did Risa-San, but Mea was coming, and so was Run-chan. Run also insisted in bringing her friend, the Idol Kyouko Kirisaki. Lastly, Rito and Lala agreed that they couldn't do the trip without Haruna.

Including Zastin and his team, there are a total of twenty-four crewmembers on this ship. It's amazing just how many people are needed for traveling into deep space.

Whatever are we to see when we are out there among the stars?

What will we encounter as we leave our own little world?

Only time will tell.


	4. King's Ultimatum

Stardate 1355.00

I can't sleep tonight. It's not just because I'm on a spaceship taking a tour around the solar system. Nor is it because Momo snuck into my bed…again. *sigh* Mikan wasn't even awake when she came into my bed. That Momo is a sly as a kitsune; she can be really quiet when she wants to.

No, what really kept me up was why I'm even going on this trip.

It all started three months ago, back when life was normal…well as normal as my life could have been with so many people living in the same house. I had awoke with Momo was in my bed…*sigh* again. Then, I walked in on Mikan while she was showering. Nana of course found out and summoned a beast to kill me. I was in such a hurry to get away that I didn't notice where I was going, and I crashed into Yami, who was sleeping over with Mikan. I guess my hand caught onto her clothes because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground holding a pair of lilac panties. For punishment, she hoisted me into the air and threatened to crush me to death to fulfill her assassination contract. You know the usual.

I swear, none of these things I did was on purpose! It was just all accidents, really!

Well, none of that mattered when _he_ walked in.

Gid, the king of Deviluke himself, showed up unannounced and broke through the front door with not a rat's ass of courtesy. He was flanked by Zastin and Lala's bodyguards, and he came in just as I had been slammed to the ground, completely unable to breath, let alone talk. It must have been quite the spectacle seeing me like that. It certainly didn't impress him one bit.

"I've come to see how you've measured up. It seems to me that you're still that pathetic brat I saw when I first laid my eyes on you. I cannot see how a union with my daughter with will bring any benefit to my empire. This planet has failed to impress me. Its inhabitants are too busy with their little squabbles over power. I therefore see little reason to keep it around any longer."

Even now, I still can't understand what Gid had meant by all this. Was he to destroy the entire planet? Was planning on some sort of genocide against humanity? Was it because I wasn't molded into something he could control?

I don't know.

It's stupid, really, to base one planet on one person. I don't know what his intension was, but I knew he would have commit some sort of ethnic cleansing of our world.

Thankfully, he was thwarted when Lala showed up. As usual, she was radiant with gaiety such that her appearance alone seem to thaw out the room. She was like my guardian angel, appearing just in time to save us.

"Daddy," she said, "It's so nice to see you!"

Gid didn't smile, when he saw her. Instead, he grunted a rough greeting and said, "Lala, pack your things. You are leaving this planet."

There was no mirth, no fatherly joy from seeing his daughter. The Deviluke King only glared at me. "I can't let you see this brat any longer," he went on, "He is weak and unfit to serve as your consort. I am therefore taking you home to find a better suitor."

The smile never left Lala's features, but I knew from her eyes, that she was glaring at her father. "I heard what you said, but I don't agree with you. Rito-kun has more potential than you could possibly comprehend. I doubt that even he himself knows how much he can accomplish."

Gid snorted. "That's ridiculous. This worm has never set food outside his little world. I've seen how he lives his insignificant life. How can he possibly challenge me?"

"You're," Lala countered, "He's untested and unproven. Which is why you _have_ to give him a chance. Let him spread his wings and explore the world out there."

Gid sneered. "Why should I grant this request? Why should I entrust this kid to do anything great? Why shouldn't I just destroy his planet and be done with it."

Lala was undaunted. "Becasuse he will one day be more powerful than even you, daddy. I've seen what he could do with what he has hear on Earth. I can see his ability amplified a thousand times he applies it to bigger systems. I also see in him a more powerful deviluke king that you will ever be."

Lala looked at me and smiled. "I'll help you become a better man."

Gid was unconvinced, but he recognized the sudden steel in his daughter's resolve. Rather than believe in me, he was simply complying with his daughter's wishes. Obviously, he was convinced that I would be doomed to fail.

I'm not sure Lala is referring to, either. What ability is she talking to? I'm not some overly powerful demigod the way her dad was. I'm just a normal guy who happen to have a lot of people around to help me. I can't really call that a superpower, can I?

In any case, Gid issued his ultimatum. I was to do something that impressed him enough that he wouldn't destroy my world. Otherwise, the fate of Earth would be on my head.

You could probably guess how well that went down.

I couldn't really process his threat fully until well after he had left. I remember feeling trapped like in a cave and being crushed to death by the collapsing walls. What Gid had delivered was nothing short of Insanity. I am but a normal guy; how could I possibly take on the king of deviluke? And Gid knew it was an impossible task. Obviously, all he wanted was an excuse to see me fail, so that he could take Lala away from me.

I'm still not quite sure how possible his threat was though? I mean, it takes a lot to blow up a planet. The most possible scenario, I thought, was that Gid would send an asteroid into Earth

I'm wrong. He can totally do it!

Anyway, Lala was the one who suggested a space exploration mission. It was a way for me to leave my comfort zone and learn something. It's odd, really that interstellar space travel done by a human wouldn't be started by some government agency. Instead, that trophy would be given to my group of friends, and the reasons that we would go would be less noble that they could have been. True, we are going to explore the Milky Way Galaxy, but we're also going to impress Lala's dad.

Well, whatever. Maybe nothing will happen to the Earth. At the very least, I will have this chance to explore the cosmos.

Right now, we're back in orbit around the Earth. Tomorrow is the day we finally set off into deep space. Our first destination would be planet Deviluke. I've asked Kotegawa-san to look after the house. Kami knows our house needs a high-strung uptight girl to look after.

This is Rito…*yaaaawwwnnn*…signing off.


	5. Recordings from the Bridge

Recordings from the Bridge

Stardate 1355.09

This morning was a buzz of activity as everyone made final preparations for departure.

Lala has now stepped down from her role as acting captain. It's now my turn to take over the command. Oh boy, I am still nervous. I have been coached on what proper commands to give to Yami and Mea to go into or out of warp. Things should be just fine, fingers crossed.  
Meanwhile, Haruna is filling in for Tearju Sensei as communication officer. She's actually talking to Yui Kotegawa back on Earth. We wanted to make sure that she would be familiar with our house, especially where the Devilukes lived. Kami help us if the whole house burns down because Yui-San accidentally flipped a switch she wasn't supposed to flip.

Meanwhile, Tearju-Sensei and Yami were prepping the Warp core, making sure it could handle a long journey. Surprisingly, Mikan has taken an interest in how the Warp core works, and she's been tailing after the two blond women as they went on an inspection around the core.

Zastin and his crew finally arrived after a brief trip back to Earth. They wanted to make sure my Dad could survive while we were gone. Honestly, I wonder how he could even survive the road to Comiket. Hopefully, Mom will take care of him.

Meanwhile, Zaztin and his gang came back on their own ship, which they docked in the shuttle bay. Their vessel, along with Yami's ship would both serve as transport shuttles to and from our starship, the Astroboy. They would also serve as life boats should anything happen the the main ship. With luck, we may never have to explore these functions.

As soon as they arrived, Momo greeted them with some special uniforms. At first they looked like ordinary shirts from the local department store, but upon closer inspection, it was revealed that they were nothing I had ever encountered. They were made of materials so supple to the touch that when you put them on, they almost feel like nothing at all. You feel naked in them, as I found out when I put mine on. I had to add a black t-shirt underneath to reduce the discomfort. My uniform was yellow, which brought out the hexagonal weaving in the fabric. Meanwhile, Zastin and his crew all got Red shirts to signify their role as security officers.

The girls, meanwhile had a different design: sleeveless with a short skirt that flew up when they made any sudden movement. Some of them, like me, are wearing normal clothing underneath, but some like Mikan chose to remain sleeveless.

Most of the girls are wearing blue, but Yami and Mea are wearing yellow, like me; and Haruna is wearing a Red uniform. Ryouko-Sensei, Run-chan and Kyouko-chan all have on special white uniforms, to represent their role as medical personal on this ship.

I'm still a little shocked that Kyouko is going with us. It's so nice to see her after so long, but I wonder how there producer would feel when their top idol was flying in a space ship.

Preparations are nearly complete. We will be starting our departure procedures in a few hours. Stand by.


	6. To Boldly Go

To Boldly Go

Stardate 1355.18

We're finally on our way to Planet Deviluke. Lala reported that we should arrive in three or four days. So much has happened during the "day", Tha I don't know where to start.

I can say that morning started very strangely. Momo didn't visit me in my bed. In fact, she never even tried to enter my room. I was relieved to finally get a good night sleep, but something within me lingered as I went through my morning routines. There's no way I could be missing her nightly visits, definitely not.

In the end, I found her on the top deck, in her own private garden. Turns out, she had sneaked back down to Earth and had brought Celine back with her. I don't know what she was planning to do with that child, though I can sort of guess. I'll have to warn Mikan and look out for possible stashes of cola. Kami knows how this vessel could easily be a trap for her latest schemes.

I haven't really described the top deck yet. As I've said, the front area is a large gardens where we could cultivate plants from the various worlds we visit. In addition to being our natural CO2 scrubber, this place would also be where we could grow a stable food stock. In return, the plants will be nourished by our own daily waste products. Everything from kitchen scraps to collections from the lavatories would be ferried up here by a network of pipes, processed into fertilizer, and then spread among the planting areas. Every thing on this ship would be recycled as we move through the cosmos, saving us plenty in necessary resources. The only thing we don't have is ways to save energy. Tearju-sensei says that that's because of the laws of thermodynamics: energy can neither be created or destroyed, only transferred from one system to the next, and in each transference of energy, much of it is lost as heat. Thankfully, the garden area was equipped with solar arrays to power artificial lighting, but more importantly, the whole area was open to space via a huge view screen.

In fact, the entire third deck was bathed in natural lighting. Even the hospital wing, which were behind the garden and to either side of the ship, was transparent to outer space. I often worry how dangerous this is. A single crack on the material could result in catastrophic disaster. Perish the thought if the entire top shattered or exploded and sent all the people there into their inevitable doom.

Lala has assured me that such a thing wouldn't happen. She says that all the view screens are in fact made of crystallized carbon. That's right, the windows are all diamonds! Each panels were seeded with carbon over the entire three months that Lala and Yami were designing the ship. In fact, they were the very first orders made to the Cardassian diamond producers.

...whatever that means.

Each panels were a few centimeters thick, so that micrometeoroids couldn't even leave a dent on its surface. In addition, the ship had the latest in deflector shielding technology, so high energy radiations like those from photon torpedoes couldn't reach us,

I'm learning a whole lot of physics on this trip. I'm sorry to say that science was not my best subject in school. They never really taught the subject well, as they focused more on history and literature and foreign language classes. On this ship, however, I'm learning so much more than ever!

The rest of the day happened rather uneventfully, as we prepared to leave the Solar System. First, Mikan, Haruna, and me all had to give blood samples. As we were the humans to travel through deep space, everybody wanted to know how our health would be affected during the trip.

Then, I had to make sure that Kotegawa-San was able to handle the nuances in our household, especially the areas inhabited by the Devilukes. I'm a little nervous about her being in my house. Don't know what would happen if she found my private stash...

Anyway, with that taken care of, we spent the next hour preparing for warp.

You should have seen the scene in the Bridge as we departed. Everyone were at their stations. Lala was of course my first officer, Momo was in charge of Communications, and Nana was taking care of the defense system. At the helm was Yami and Mea preparing the Thrusters and setting up Navigation systems.

When I entered the chamber, Mea was first to notice. She proceeded to shout, "Captain on the bridge."

Of course, as soon as she called me out, everyone turned their attention to me. I have to admit, I'm really starting to enjoy that. As I sat down in the captain's chair, Tearju Sensei came over the intercom to inform us that the warp core was warmed up and ready for a long journey. The other crew also relayed to me the status of our ship. Mikan and Haruna were also there to watch as we maneuvered the ship.

We transferred the ship into a higher orbit that sharply inclined from the orbital plane of the solar system. Once we were at our highest point, we were clear to go into warp.

And what a sight it was, when Yami engaged the warp drive. Every point of light were stretched out into light rods. They grew longer and longer until they filled the entire viewscreens, joining together until they formed a tunnel of light through which we were traveling.

And so begins our trip into the cosmos. What will we see out there? What new life will we encounter, and what new civilizations will we contact? Only time will tell.

This is Rito, signing off.


	7. Message from Engineering

Stardate 1355.20  
This is Tearju Lunatique.

We are well on our way to Planet Deviluke. As our destination is 15 lightyears away, our time of arrival would be about three days from now. The transwarp technology requires advanced knowledge in General Relativity. The warp core creates a bubble around the ship and warps the fabric of spacetime ahead of the ship.

The Consensus was that we would keep time as it would run on Earth, it was more for the sake of health than for consistency sake. It's unknown what interstellar travel and faster-than-light travel would affect the human condition. It was crucial, therefore to keep some semblance of Earthlike conditions on this ship. Dr. Ryoko will be monitoring all the humans throughout the voyage.

If you haven't noticed, all recordings are time stamped with the stardate first two digits represents the decade and year by Earth's reckoning. Omitted from the string of numbers is the century in which the recordings were made. The next two digits identify the month and day. The final digit represents the hour at the time of our recording on a 24 hour clock. Thus, one can easily identify when any recordings in this ship was made. This improves record keeping, should anyone wish to understand the events happening in the past. This message was recorded on 13,55.20, meaning that we had recorded in the 3rd year of the 1st decade of the 21st century(not show), and on May 5th at 8 pm.

At this time, the century isn't recorded for convenience sake, but future star dates may need to include the century. Perhaps a better timekeeping system will be used. Until then, we have what we have.


	8. Mikan's Diary 2

Stardate: 1356.17

That witch Momo!

I don't know what she's up to, but it's nothing good, I bet.

This morning, as I was stocking up on all the food supplies in the kitchen, I found a dozen bottles of cola unaccounted for in our ship's ledger. Later, after we had already left Earth, I discovered a loose wall panel, that had been jammed back in so sloppily that the fasteners had actually broken. With the help of one of Tearju's Bodyguards, I was able to dislodge the panel, and what I found behind it, I nearly screamed. Ten cans of soda—I counted them all—had been hidden away in there, all stacked on top of each other so they could fit within the narrow space. What's more galling was the fact that they were so close to some wiring. It's a miracle that these cans didn't just explode and short circuit the entire ship.

When Rito told me of Momo's disappearance last night, how she sneaked back down to Earth, I knew who did all of this. I went to confront her, to find out what she was planning, but she wasn't in her room, nor anywhere in the main decks. Finally, it was Mea who told me where she was. I cornered her on the third deck, in her own garden.

Of course, that's when I also saw Celine. She was running between the flower beds with her arms spread out like airplane wings. I could hear her tiny feet pitter-patter across the orange tiles. Her cute bubbly laughter filled the whole chamber, and I almost forgot why I was there. Then I realized a child shouldn't even _be_ on this ship, and I couldn't hold back my anger.

The culprit herself was busy tending to the few plants already growing there. She had on some sandals, a pair of khaki shorts and a maroon t-shirt that was too big for her. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she wore a floppy hat to block out the artificial lighting. In every way, she looked like an innocent girl with no ulterior motives other than tending to her plants. She had her back towards me, squatting besides one of the flower beds, but her tail was wagging as if reveling in her latest scheme.

I grabbed her tail, and she loudly squealed. Then, I pulled on it until she fell onto her butt, and I dangled a cola bottle in front of her and demanded to know how she had escaped to Earth last night and what trouble she was up to. I also demanded to know why she had brought Celine on board, and where she had hidden all of her smuggled sodas. She of course, denied the cola heist, and made excuses about the little girl sneaking on board the lunatique without her knowing. She also claimed to have gone back on her own, and only wanted to bring back some earthly luxuries that she didn't want to leave without. As proof, she pointed to the shirt she was wearing, telling me that it was actually one of Rito's.

As to any scheme she was planning, however, she told me nothing. She told me it was all my overly active imagination, and she even had the gall to scold me for even making these false accusations.

Well, if that's how you want to lay it, fine!

As we are stuck in this tin can hurtling through space at three times the speed of light, there's no end to she's possibly planning. There's no telling what she will do, but I swear, I will be there to stop it! I've told my suspicions to Nana-chan, Mea-chan, and Run-chan, and I've enlisted them to help me. Whatever Momo is planning, we will nip it in the bud.


	9. Momo's Vlog 1

Momo's Log

Stardate 1356.17  
I have got to make this quick, Nana will be back any minute now. Mikan has been on my case for going back to Earth last nights. I know she's mad at me for bringing Celine around, and she suspects me of having designs on Rito. Well of course I'm taking advantage of this situation. I mean, my whole goal is to build a harem around Rito-kun, and how could you ask for a better opportunity?

As far as I can tell, she doesn't know what I'm actually planning, but she is building herself an impressive base of power. She is gathering allies to counter my every move. That's why I'm recording this while I'm alone. Mikan's spies include my own sister, Run-chan, and Mea-San and Yami-San. With intelligence agents like these, she becomes like a spider, spinning her web throughout the ship, and any move I make could be revealed to her.

Fu fu fu, how delicious, to have such a formidable foe.  
Unfortunately for you, Mikan, things are not nearly so straightforward. I have many others to help me, including my older sister. I also know more about this ship than you do. Plus, your information may be compromised, because some of your spies are actually working for me.

If I could turn more of them against Mikan, then I will have her wrapped around my littlefinger, because that is how you play the game.

Oh don't worry, Mikan, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. In fact, I want you to be part of my plan for Rito-Kun. With more time, perhaps I could share my harem plan with you, and we can make it come true, together.

Oh, it sounds like Nana is almost done in the shower. I'll finish my talking about tonight's operation. I had already snuck some taxi- flower spores into Rito's clothes. When they're fully grown in the night, they could carry just about anything I command them to carry. Tonight, the bridge will belong to me and Rito-kun.

Tonight, we will consummate our love underneath the stars.

*sigh* I have to prepare.

This is Momo, signing out.


	10. Report from Engineering

Report from engineering

Stardate 1357.00

This Is Tearju Lunatique, here to finally draft a formal roster for all crew members on this ship. In the event of emergency, this document will be used to keep track of everyone onboard. This will also be a quick reference for their station and duties.

MAIN BRIDGE CREW

SHIP CAPTAIN Rito Yuuki is the supreme commander of the ship, with access to the onboard computers and communications channels.

FIRST OFFICER Lala Satalin Deviluke serves as the principal advisor to the captain, she is also teaching all the Earthlings on how to operate a ship.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER Haruna Sairenji specializes in managing all incoming and outgoing transmissions. For example, the communication channel to Earth before our departure, yesterday. It was Haruna's first experience in these operations.

Nana and Momo Deviluke jointly run the OPERATIONS STATION, where they keep watch over ship-wide conditions. If needed, they could also open a ship-wide channel, so the captain can address the whole ship.

HELMSMAN Yami controls the ship's flight controls, including thrusters and Warp drive

NAVIGATOR Mea Kurosaki is responsible for projecting the course of the starship, and for determining the velocity at which the ship would fly.

LOWER BRIDGE CREW

TACTICAL OFFICER Zastin. It is his duty to maintain weapon and shield readiness. During combat, he would execute firing of weapons.

SECURITY OFFICERS include all of Zastin's own crew. They serve as protection against internal and external threats. Meanwhile, they also serve as extra hands for more labor intensive work. Many of them are working with me in the Engineering department.

ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT

The CHIEF ENGINEER is Tearju Lunatique…me. I maintain the warp core and the ship's main power systems. Currently, I'm using a fair number of Zastin's underlings to help me.

MEDICAL BAY

Dr. Ryoko Mikado is the CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER onboard. She is helped by two nurses: Run Elsie Jewelria and Kyouko Kirisaki. When they aren't assisting with the health of the crewmembers, they also serve as science officers. On this trip, they are monitoring Rito, Mikan, and Haruna, checking for signs of physical or mental stress. As this is the first time, humans have experienced interstellar flight, data-gathering is essential.

SHIP GALLEY

Finally, we have Mikan Yuuki who is working as the HEAD CHEF. In many ways, this is the most important role on the ship. A ship crew works best when it has well balanced meals every day. Therefore, Mikan would have to work with Dr. Ryoko to prepare meals that are more nutritious.

This concludes the ship's roster. Should any uncertainties remain for each person's identity and duties onboard this ship, please consult this documentation.


	11. Mikan's Diary 3: the Attack

Mikan's Diary 3

The Attack

Stardate 1357.05

Last night, our starship was suddenly and deliberately attacked by an unknown ship. I remember waking up to the blaring alarm, totally confused to what was going on. Then the ship jerked violently, and I was thrown to the floor, in a tangle of bedsheets. For a while, I had trouble getting out of the mess before luckily, Yami-san came to my room and got me out. Rito wasn't there, though, and Yami-san said that she hadn't seen him in the hallway, either. That got me really worried. Where had he gone in the night?

When we arrived at the bridge, Rito and Momo was already there. Neither of them were well dressed, but given how we literally had no time to change I couldn't really fault them. However, I could also see candles strewn all over the place, where they had been knock over by the sudden attack. I also saw that Rito was stRirapped into his chair by those metal restraints. I looked more closely at Momo and saw that she was wearing one of Rito's button-up shirts, and I spied a very pink, very lacy pair of panties underneath. The magnitude of my failure became very apparent to me. I had sworn to protect my brother's innocence, yet now I could only wonder how far they had gone. How on Earth could I let this happen? I was still kneeling on the ground, when the others finally arrived. All of them were in a variable state of undress. Only Lala was fully clothed, and that was only thanks to Peke-san.

When she came on the bridge, Rito immediately vacated the captain's chair and gave her the command of the ship. Lala ordered Yami to turn the ship around, so that the vulnerable warp core was protected. If our shields went down, then an attack on the warp core would lead to a catastrophic explosion. Zastin was at his post in the lower bridge, monitoring the shield strength. Lala told him to withhold any attack, until they found out who was attacking them.

She needn't have worried, because moments later, Haruna was telling us that the other ship was hailing us. As it turned out, the attacking ship was manned by one of Lala's suitors, a member of the Ferengi species, called Pock. He had gotten wind that his main rival, my brother, was in space, and he figured that we would be vulnerable to attack. The Ferengi went on, saying how he had no idea that Lala was onboard our ship, and he would let us go unmolested if Lala would board his ship. You can see how terrible this offer was. I have been learning from Tearju-sensei about the sentient races in our region of space.

The Ferengi then pulled out his trump card. He had gone to earth and had kidnapped Kotegawa-san, and two other girls. They were Haruna's best friends, Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada. Haruna gasped as soon as all three of them appeared on screen. The Ferengi wasn't subtle about what he would do to them, either. These filthy scum of the universe! The way they treat women is just disgusting!

Anyway, the Ferengi has given us a few hours to decide what to do. Obviously, we have to get the girls back! But we can't just comply fully with his orders.

We have little time to spare, so we have to come up with a plan soon.

Stand by.


	12. Safest Way to Travel

The safest way to travel

Captain's Log

Stardate 1357.06

Some may say that misfortune saved my innocence, but in reality I was beyond saving from her seduction. It was lucky that her plans didn't go as deep as I suspect she wanted it to go.

I was awakened in the night and found myself on the bridge. I was restrained to my captain's chair by these metallic bands. I could see the stars overhead staring down on me. I remember the candles bathing everything in ambient wash. Then I saw Momo appearing in front of me, wearing my white button-up shirt and this thin…pink…lacey…thing. It was so lewd that even now as I…remember…it…oh god!

She straddled my lap, pinning my legs together. She cast aside my shirt, and the candlelight danced upon her skin. She leaned in close and kissed me on my lips. Her tongue raided my mouth and coaxed my own into a carnal waltz. Her hands snaked beneath my own red shirt, and she caressed by body, raking her nails over my skin. I couldn't move except for my arms. I wrap them around her smooth, naked waist. I gave in to her ministrations; I was caught in her web. She treated me gently, kindly, patiently but she knew I was hers, under her spell.

At last, we broke apart—breathless—a part. She guided my hands to her body and let me touch her, to grope her breasts. She hung her head on my shoulder, savoring the pleasure I knew she bore. The warmth of her body felt snug and relaxing, and her erotic sighs tickled my ears.

I confess that this trap of hers worked beautifully on me. I have always been scare of these sort of things. I remember how in the past, I would freak out as she ambushed me unawares. I can also recall feeling utterly violated when she tried to have her way with me. This time, however, she went about this slowly and methodically, until the last of my resistance melted away. The restraints also kept me in place so that I couldn't bolt as soon as possible. I don't know how far, we would have taken this, but fortunately or me, misfortune threw a spanner into her plan. I confess, that I wouldn't have minded if we had gone all the way.

In one moment, I was about to undo her bra and touch her soft pink breasts, and in the next, she had been thrown off of me by a sudden rocking of the ship. She barely missed the lit candles that had toppled and were spilling wax everywhere. Immediately, I undid my restraints, and activated the deflector shields. Then the Ship pitched forwards, and I was thrown on top of her. Looking at her, I knew she was as willing as I was, and if it were in any other situation, I would have given into her desperate need.

Sadly, the situation at hand can't afford us such luxuries. Right now, the Farengi ship is waiting for our response, and they have our friends.

I have some ideas about how to get them back, but I need Lala's help. Momo and Nana's D-dials are essential for this plan to work, if we could calibrate them to the same dimension or if Lala can use that machine again to link the dimensions together.

It's going to take some time, and someone needs to go to the other ship. It definitely can't be Lala, or the Ferengi ship would just leave or destroy us, or both. Thankfully, there is a second target, that this Pock might like too.

I need to be prepared.

This is Rito, signing off...hopefully not for the last time.


	13. Momo's Vlog 2

Momo's Vlog 2

Stardate: 1357.06  
He is crazy! He is fucking insane! Rito-kun has taken the Lunatique!

I had no idea what he was up to when he came into my room, while was there changing. That stupid Ferdengi just had to come and ruin my time with Rito-kun, and he has Our friends! Somebody must have told him where we lived, or he couldn't have picked out that exact house.

I know what you're all thinking. No! I did NOT hire him to kidnap Yui-San and the others. What kind of an idiot do you think I am? I know exactly what these people do to their own women. I will NEVER work with a Ferengi simply to bring someone here!

Anyway, imagine my surprise when the doors to my room opened, and he walked in unannounced. I was half dressed at the time, so I thought that he would freak out or something when he saw me, but no! The look in his eyes was cold as steel and fierce with determination.

I wanted to ask what was going in, but before I could even speak, he kissed me, hard in the lips. By the time he let me go, I was but a puddle of goo in his arms.

"Sorry," I heard him say, "I need to borrow something."

He took my D-dial from my nightstand and ran off with it before I could even process what had happened. When I came out of my room, he was already going down the turbo lift.

Nobody else had noticed that he had gone. They were all still sitting around the dining room arguing about what to do.

I told them what Rito had done, what he was going to do. All of them freaked out and rushed to the turbolift, bit by the time we got to the lower deck, the shuttle bay had already been locked on the inside. We could only watch the main doors open, and Yami's ship rise from its docking site.

"How is flying that ship?" Nana cried, "The Lunatique only recognizes Golden Darkness as its pilot. Anyone else who tries to fly it would be spaced!"

"Don't worry," Zastin said, pointing, "I think he has that covered."

As the ship turned to leave, we saw a blonde head peek through the cross-shaped windscreen.

All of us went back to the Bridge. At this point, none of us have any idea what Rito was planning. All we saw was the Lunatique flying to the other ship, that ugly crescent-shaped monstrosity the Farengi call a D'Kora-class Marauder.

Lala told Haruna to not answer any transmissions from the ship, nor contact the lunatique in any way. So far, the enemy hasn't opened fire at Yami's ship, but if Spock—or whatever the Ferengi's name was—finds out that Lala isn't on Yami's ship, Rito's life would be in danger...

I mean, more danger than it already was.

Argh! He is the most frustrating guy I've ever met! Doesn't he care what it would do to me if he died?

Oh I can't even...even...ugh!

I'm not feeling well. I need to go lie down.

Momo out!


	14. Kobayashi Lunatique

Kobayashi Lunatique

Stardate: 1357.06

[Transmission Channel opens]

HARUNA: Hello? Yami-san

YAMI: Oh Sairenji-san? You shouldn't be contacting us. I suspect that Lala has told you not to open any channels that could be intercepted by the Ferengi vessel.

HARUNA: I know, but I just couldn't wait. It could be too late if I waited. Can I speak with him?

YAMI:*sigh* alright, you have two minutes.

HARUNA: Rito-kun? Are you there?

RITO: Yes, I'm here. What's up?

HARUNA: Oh, I don't know, I was just wondering _what the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?_

RITO: *laughter*

HARUNA: You think this is funny?

RITO: No. I just…I just thought that I finally have something special to do other than ordering other people around. Since this trip began, I've felt very useless. Everyone on board have been doing their jobs, keeping the ship safe, and then there's me, sitting on that chair and not contributing anything really. It just makes me so uncomfortable.

HARUNA: So you are using my friends to cure your own insecurities? One mistake and they could be killed or worse, sold off to those disgusting creatures. You think I will just let you do this? And to top it off, you ran off on your own. How can we even trust you when you don't even tell us your plan?

RITO: That's not true. Lala knows. Yami knows. For now, I think they are the only one I can tell right now. You could bet that this Pock is probably overhearing this, so I can't go into details.

HARUNA: Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you are planning.

RITO: I don't—

HAURNA: We can't play into Pock's demands because if he gets Lala, then he won't have any reason to spare us. In fact, he will most definitely kill us. Therefore, the next possible person we could give to him would want is you.

RITO: *sigh* I can't hide anything from you, can I? You're right. I'm going into the Ferengi ship, unarmed. He can't then destroy the ship because Lala is on board and the Ferengi will face war with the Devilukes if he kills their princess. He can't kill me either, because I am a valuable hostage. I'm gonna use this opportunity to find where Kotegawa-san and the others are.

HARUNA: and how are you bringing them back? How are you bringing _yourself_ back?

Rito: That's something I can't tell you.

YAMI: "For the record, I strongly object to this plan's parameters. I find your proposal completely illogical, and I calculate that the probability of it failing to be around 96%..."

HARUNA: "You're playing with my friends' lives! You are obviously not making the smartest decision, and I can't let you use my friends for your own selfish desires!"

RITO: "I'm not! You know I care deeply about them. They are as much as my friends as they are yours. I wouldn't do this if there was a better way to save them. And Yami-san, you're right. What I'm about to do doesn't make sense. It's not logical. It is a _gut_ feeling! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do."

HARUNA: "*sigh* Yami-san! Tell me this is gonna work."

YAMI: "I have neither the information, nor the confidence to do so."

HARUNA: "*frustrated groaning* _Kuso! Fine!_ Whatever you are planning better work! If you die, I will kill you."

RITO:"*Chuckles*"

YAMI: "We are approaching the Ferengi ship now. Haruna-san, you should terminate this transmission."

RITO: "Actually, keep the channel open. I want the encounter recorded for evidence."

HARUNA: "Evidence for what?"

RITO: "I don't know, but I think it's gonna be important. Rito out!"


	15. To-Love-Enterprise

From the Video Diaries of Golden Darkeness

Stardate 1357.12

I am currently hiding in a secret compartment underneath the floor. I had this built during my time as an assassin. This space was often used to conceal my presence when I was infiltrating an enemy stronghold. It is lined with lead, so that no scanners could detect my presence.

Six hours before, our ship was received by the Ferengi in their hanger deck. Captain Rito told me to hide my presence. He instructed me to wait until all suspicions had abated before making our move. Then, he left the lunatique and went to them unarmed. I could only hear their conversation from my hiding place. He managed convinced Pock to keep him hostage instead of killing him outright.

"If you kill me, than you will bring war upon your people," Rito said, boldly defying his captives, "I have seen what happens to those who offend the Deviluke King. Keep me alive, and you will have a bargaining chip for Lala's hand in marriage."

Rito then stressed that he was to be treated kindly and remain unmolested. It would do them no good to offend Lala into directly attacking. The Ferengi are a naturally misogynistic and untrustworthy, but they are also greedy and prefer to avoid conflict. It didn't take long before Pock accepted Rito's conditions. He shouted a command to his men, and Rito was taken away and had him confined to a cell with the other hostages.

Of course, this had all been planned beforehand.

At this time, Lala will have taken the Astroboy to a safer region of space. . For matter of security, the location of the starship is unknown to even me until we have escaped from our enemies. Naturally, all of this had been pre-planned among Lala, Rito and me. This operation has been progressing as planned, but it is unknown how long I must wait for the next phase of this mission. Long waiting times are not unfamiliar to me, as I have undertaken this kind of missions many times before. However, the margin of error is still very large. The possibility of failure is close to 93.4%

Hidden on Rito's body is a sub-space pager. At this time, he has kept it silent so our captives wouldn't know its presence. We have been fortunate that the Ferengi hadn't bothered to search the captain. Once this pager is activated, I will able to track Rito's presence on the Ferengi ship. That's the signal I'm waiting for right now. Once Rito activates his device, I can then infiltrate the enemy ship and bring him Momo Deviluke's D-dial. I am still not sure what Rito intends to use this device for, but if my suspicions are correct…ah!

…Rito's pager has been activated. Phase two of this operation will now commence. This is Golden Darkness, signing off.


	16. Rules of Acquisition

Rules of Acquisition

Stardate: 1356.06

[Ongoing Transmission]

*Sounds of rear hatch opening. A dozen armed Ferengi enter the ship.*

Ferengi Guard: Greetings, Captain Rito. What a pleasure it is to meet you.

Rito: The pleasure is all mine. To whom may I be speaking to?

Ferengi Guard: That's for me to know and you to never find out. We were expecting the princess to be on board. Our scanners had indicated that there were signs of two life forms, but I only see one.

Rito: You were mistaken, there was nobody but me on board this ship. I came to you alone to negotiate terms.

Ferengi Guard:*sneers* So? What do you want?

Rito: I want to make a deal with you. Free the girls, and let me take their places.

Ferengi Guard: And why should we have you? You are nothing but a worthless rival, and we never spend more than we have to for an acquisition. That is the third Rule of Acquisition after all. We asked for the princess! And we will not settle for anything less. What do you have that we could possibly want?

Rito: I am your bargaining chip for Princess Lala's hand in marriage. With me as your hostage, the chances of winning her over is much higher.

Ferengi Guard: Oh? How so?

Rito: First of all, I am a male, and according to your customs, women don't mix well with good business.

Ferengi Guard:*rubs his chin suspiciously* You may have a point there. That is the ninty fourth rule of acquisition after all.

Rito: As you can see, I am a better hostage. I have greater value than all the girls combined. While your three hostages have great value to me and my crew, they mean nothing to the Deviluke Empire. I, on the other hand, am a friend of the King himself. If I am captured, then he would pressure his daughters to comply with your demand.

Ferengi Guard: I… have to speak to my captain about this. Guards, take him to the holding cells, and wait for my return. Strip him down and search him from head to toe. If he is hiding anything, kill him.

Rito: Wait!

Ferengi Guard: What now?

Rito: You should not touch me, or harm me in any way.

Ferengi Guard:*snarl* Now, you are really testing me! Why should a hostage levy so many demands? You clearly don't understand your situation right now.

Rito: Actually, I do. This is precisely why I ask you to not molest me in any way. As I have said, I am a friend of the Deviluke King. If you harm a hair on my head, then there would be war.

Ferengi Guard:*scoffs* an empty threat. You pose no such threat to me or to my crew.

Rito:*raises an eyebrow* you think so? Right now, the princess herself is in control of my ship. If anything happens to me, she will run to her father. If you touch me, or harm me, or kill me, than you will have just declared a one-man war against the Deviluke Empire.

Ferengi "Guard": It does not matter. War is good for business.

Rito: But not if you're dead. You can't make a deal if you're dead.

Ferengi "Guard": Ugh! Fine, fine, fine! Have it your way! Guards lock him up with the rest of them. I need some time to think.

*Five minutes of silence as Rito gets led away to the holding cells. The only sounds are footsteps.*

[End of Transmission]


	17. A Safe Haven

Acting Captain's Log

Stardate 1357.12

Hi there, Lala here.

I've ordered our ship to go to warp and escape from the Ferengis. As was part of the plan, we wanted to stay away from the enemy ship to protect ourselves from any chance that they could cripple or destroy us. Once the communication channel was terminated, and Rito was safely on board the Ferengi vessel, we escaped to a new sector of space for a safer haven.

Unfortunately, that means that Rito and Yami are on their own until they can get away from our enemy. I believe in Rito and Yami. I think they will work miracles when they're together, but this mission is so risky that we won't know what would happen until they make contact with us again.

We are charting a course to a known ally of my father. The Vulcans live on a M-class planet orbiting the star, 40_Eridani A. They are a peaceful civilization and value logic and reasoning beyond any other virtue. Since my father forged his empire, the Vulcans were our staunchest allies. In return for peaceful cohabitation the Vulcans would send some of their children to our starfleet academy. There, they are trained as cadets and become part of our interstellar peacekeeping force. In fact, one of their people currently works with Zastin and serves in his crew.

At this time, neither Yami nor Rito know where we are. This is so that if they do get into trouble, then the Ferengi won't know where we are staying.

We have some preparation to do, or else we won't know if Rito succeeds in saving our friends. I need to go borrow Nana's D-dial, and we need Momo.

Once again, this is Lala Satin Deviluke, signing off.


	18. Risa's Testimony

Risa's Testimony

Recorded on Stardate: 1358.02

The trouble began the night after you guys had left, which was…about… three days ago? Anyway, that night we were housesitting with Yui-chan. After Rito and his friends left for their vacation, we wanted to provide emotional support to our beloved student representative. I brought over some extra futons and Mio brought some movies that we could watch overnight. It was going to be a real slumber party. We were just settling down to watch our first movie, when the doorbell rang. I thought it was one of Rito-kun's friends, so I went ahead and answered the door.

Standing in front of the doorway was this strange guy. He had a wide grin with very sharp, very yellow teeth. The lighting wasn't really good; so at first, I thought he was wearing some sort of hat and some kind of earmuffs. It was so unusual because it was the middle of summer, and no one wore that kind of wear in the summer.

When he first saw me his smile soured and his eyes raked over me with undisguised contempt. With great effort, he recomposed himself, but the disgust never left his eyes.

"Greetings," He said, "Is Lala Deviluke was in tonight?"

"Are you one of her friends?" I asked. "May I know what your name is?"

By that time, the other girls had joined me at the doorway. When the stranger saw them, he shrank away with heckles raised.

"I would prefer not to be identified." He sneered, "You can say that I am an acquaintance of the Princess."

"Oh Really?" Yui said, squinting at the stranger, "Well, I'm sorry to say that Princess Lala isn't home today."

"Where has she gone then?" The stranger demanded, "Tell me!"

Yui-chan gave him a suspicious look. "It's really none of your business, isn't it?" She said.

"The hell it isn't," the stranger snarled, "She was promised to our grand nagus. This was part of our treaty with the Devilukes in making our alliance."

"Hmm? Is that so?" Yui sighed. "Well, in any case, we don't know where she is. We do know, that she's not on Earth."

At that, the stranger spat out a string of curses in a language that we couldn't comprehend. Then, he turned his head behind him, and that's when we realized that he wasn't human. I think all three of us gasped when we saw the wide ridge across his brow, and the big ears twice the size of human ears.

He let out a loud whistle and, two similar creatures sprung out from the bushes. They pounced on us and then bound us up with some sort of rope. Then the three of them carried us on their shoulders into a waiting spaceship.

It was really surreal to travel into space, I can't even described my feeling as the world fell beneath our feet. As the ship when up higher and higher, I saw the sun peek around the Earth's curvature. Even though I knew we were in trouble, I couldn't help but be awed by all that I saw. It was the first time that I realized just how small I really was to the Universe. I'm sorry, I know I should be talking about how we ended up on the guy's ship, but we were really in space!

When I saw the mothership floating among the stars, my jaw dropped at the size of it. It was the hugest thing I had ever seen—a monstrosity just waiting to swallow us whole.

The creatures didn't treat us too badly. Sure, they left us in their cargo hold and kept us in the dark for many hours, but at least we had enough to eat that kept us healthy.

"It's not wise to make deals with damaged goods," one of them had said when I asked why we were kept so nicely. I realized we were being kept to exchange for Lala. It was beyond even my tolerance at that point.

So, we were kept in the dark storage area filled with so many metal crates. There was no lights except for some ambience that leaked from the door. Mio was crying through the entire ordeal. From the moment we were locked inside this dark and dreary place, the poor girl broke down weeping, too confused to comprehend her situation.

Yui and me fared much better, though I could tell that Yui _wanted_ to cry as much as Mio did. Instead, she kept up a brave face and resorted to comforting us through this journey. As for me, I barely kept myself from crumbling into pieces. I think the fact that my friends were with me helped in some way. I also hoped, beyond hope that that Rito would come and save us.

We were kept in the dark until our captors came upon your ship, at which point, they brought us out to display to you guys.

How utterly revolting! We were being treated like pieces of meat being traded for a better cut. Later, I found out a little more about these Ferengis. These strange aliens have so little regard for women. They treat their own women so poorly, relegating them to little better than house pets that they could order around however they pleased. It's so shameful!

Anyway, we were sent back into the dark storage area where we waited for your replies. At that point, Mio was inconsolable and Yui was also on the verge of breaking down, but I still held onto my hope that Rito would find some way to help us.

And of course Rito-kun always lived up to my wishes.

It must have been an hour later when he came. First, there was a blinding bright light as the door opened. Then somebody was roughly shoved inside. There was a dull pain as he crashed into me, and I found myself on the floor with him on top of me.

When I realized who it was, I was so overjoyed. I squealed and I hugged him tightly in my arms.

Yui, of course was always the clingy jealous type. When she saw who it was, she immediately started screaming at Rito about how he was so shameless. Then, she tried to push him off of me. I simply couldn't allow that. I rolled away and held him tightly in my arms. I wouldn't let him go for anything!

What happened next happened fairly quickly. From seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a tiny triangular-shaped badge, and pressed a star-shaped button in the middle of it. Within minutes, there was terrifying commotion outside. Rito dragged us behind a crate just as the cargo hold door exploded from its hinges.

That was when a monster with tentacle-like hair burst in. A more careful look, and we realized that it was actually Yami-san fighting off some Ferengi guards. She tossed Rito a cellphone-like device, just like the one Momo and Nana owned. Rito dialed something on the device, and it suddenly glowed bright purple. A giant circle of light was cast on the ground, and Rito told us to jump in.

At first, none of us understood what he was getting at. Everything was so bizarre.

In the end, Rito pushed us in, and that was when the real madness began.


	19. Mikan's diary 4

Mikan's Diary 4

Stardate 1358.09

Dear Diary,

Everything on board this ship has gone crazy, ever since Rito disappeared inside the enemy ship. Lala has ordered us to move the ship to a new location, and now we have been circling a friendlier planet called Vulcan. Lala has been sending parties outside the ship to inspect for any damages from the previous encounter. She's also has sent an envoy down to Vulcan. She wanted to negotiated to additional help. We needed more help, if we even hoped to survive another encounter

I couldn't sleep last night. All I could think of is Yami and Rito oniichan. Sometimes, I stare at at my brother's empty bed, and I think, "What is he doing right now? Is he coming back?"

I think about the same thing when I visit Yami's room–the one she shares with Mea. I collapse on her bed and wonder, "What is she up to at the moment?" and, "how am I going to see her again?"

My brother and my best friend, who I love with all my heart are both out there fighting for their friends, and there's nothing I can do to help him in any way. I just feel so useless right now!

Everyone is just many miles ahead of me that I just feel left behind.

I want to make my own impression other than as the head cook.I want to leave my own mark on this ship.

At this point in time, there haven't been much that any of us could do other than wait for a sign that Rito and Yami had been successful in saving those three girls. I'm really worried about their safety. I'm not even sure if they can make it back! I have yet to understand what my brother's plan is or why he is even going in the first place. Oniichan, you better come home, and you better explain your behavior to me!

Anyway, there have been some activity going on. After lunch, Lala pulled Momo and Nana away for a private chat. Normally, I'm not the type of girl to hide and listen in to somebody else's conversation, but in this case, I felt I just had to. I pretended to clean up after everyone, and I hid behind the kitchen door. Both Momo and Nana were worried about Rito and Yami, and they were also concerned with the three girls being held captive. Lala assured them that everything was going as planned.

"But there are a few things that we still need to do," she said, "Rito's plan still depends on our end."

She pulled them in closer. All I could make out of was that Lala needed to use Nana's d-dial, and she needed Momo's help in recalibrating it.

"I need to get access to your virtual garden," she said, "can you provide the code?"

"I can," Momo said, "But why? My D-dial is already connected to my little garden, and it's in perfect order."

Lala smiled. "I can't speak too much about it. I really don't want to jinx the whole plan, but trust me! It will get our friends back, safe and sound." She sighed. "So! How long do you need to get it done?"

The twins looked at each other. Then Nana said, "I say no more than a few minutes. My friends won't be happy though. They won't like being shut inside a virtual cage without any way to escape."

"And my plants won't be happy at all. Not with the new portal opening into their world. But yeah, give us half an hour and we should be good to go."

"Perfect," Lala gushed, "Off you go then! I know you can do it!"

After they had gone, Lala turned around and spoke to me. "Mikan-San, you can come out now."

I guess it should have been expected; I wasn't exactly hiding...

Besides, I was too interested about what they were saying. She probably already knew anyway that I had never left the dining room.

Thankfully, she didn't yell at me or anything like that.

Instead, she smiled and said, "Walk with me"

We got into the turbo lift and she dialed for the flight deck.

"Well, now that you've heard all of that," she said, "What do you think?"

"I think know what you have planned," I said, "I think you're using Momo's virtual garden like a bridge and a safe house. Rito has Momo's D-dial, so he can free the captives from our enemies. Then, you are going to use Nana's D-dial to get the girl safely on board this ship."

"Precisely Mikan-San! Well done!" Lala said, beaming.

The turbo lift opened, and she ushered me to the bridge.

"You're absolutely right! The logic of this working is fairly complicated," she went on, "To put it simply, it's like firing an underpowered nailgun at a moving balloon, and not hitting another nail that's trying to hit the same balloon."

"Sounds complicated," I said.

"It is," Lala said, "But I think Momo and Nana can do it. The problem is that we don't know where on the balloon the two nails are going to hit. They could hit next to each other, or they could end up on opposite sides."

She looked at me. "I need a guide to go into the virtual space and wait for Rito-kun and the others inside."

I stared at her. What did she say?

But Lala wasn't done. "Zastin and his men will accompany you going in. You have to guide him to the portal Rito is making with Momo's d-dial. When Risa, Mio and Yui come in, you have to guide them back to where Nana has her d-dial connected to."

"But I'll get lost!" I protested, "From what Momo told me, it's like a forest in there! How can I find my way out? Plus I don't even know what's lurking in there!"

"Don't worry! Momo has a map of the area," Lala said, "Besides, you won't be alone. Zastin will be there with you when you set out.

"But what about coming back? I'm scared!"

Lala went to the Captain's chair. She pressed a few buttons and a panel popped open with a sharp hiss. A metal rack emerged from within, and I could see dozens of shiny pistol-like things. Lala took two of those pistols and pulled out a leather belt, and she pushed the panel close again.

"Here, put this own."

She wrapped the leather belt around my waist and pulled it tight, just enough to keep it in place. Then, she showed me the shiny, pistol-like objects.

"These are phasers," Lala said, "They are standard issue to our Starfleet cadets and are easy to pick up. Anyone can learn."

She put one in my hand and showed me how to use it.

Lala was a really good teachers! Within a few minutes, I was shooting cans and jars off the helm.

"Remember that there are two setting to each phasers," said Lala. She pressed a button, and the front part switched from blue to red. "Right now, the phaser can is set to kill. You could even kill a whale."

I shuddered at that. "Wait! I'm just a kid! I don't want to kill anything! Why are you just giving me this...this...gun?"

"I know, I know!" cried Lala, "That's why I want you to promise me that you will never to use this setting unless absolutely necessary!"

She pressed the button again, and the phaser switched back to blue.

"This is the setting I want you to use," she said, "In this mode, you can stun someone or something a few minutes. If Momo's plant friends get too unfriendly, you can stun them this."

"Just don't go stunning them for fun," another voice chimed in, "They won't be happy if you do."

Momo had appeared at the doorway.

"Permission to come on the bridge," she said as she walked in, "We're almost finished reconfiguring the d-dial. It should be ready within a few minutes.

"Thank You," Lala said, beaming.

Momo stopped in front of me. For a while, we stared at each other, not sure what to do. Then she extended a hand to me.

"A Truce?" She asked.

I stared at her. Was this some sort of trick? Was she lulling me into some false kindliness only to take advantage of me later?

I looked into her eyes but found no trace of deception. All I saw was a fierce passion of wanting to save the ones she loved. I smiled and shook her hand firmly.

"Truce!" We are a team, and we are going to get them back!

I have a little more time to spare. Nana has her device ready to connect to Momo's sub-space world. Zastin and his crew are in full armor, and I have my two phasers. We are ready to do our part to save the ones we love.

Ready or not, Oniichan, here I come!


	20. Bring Them Home

Stardate 1357.19

Hiii , it's Lala here again.

The Rescue Operation is underway, and Mikan-san is in the lead!

As we speak, she is guiding Zastin and his team through the dense forests of Momo's virtual garden. She was so brave to have volunteered for this crucial task.

We have managed to connect Nana's d-dial to Momo's virtual world. At the same time, Rito should have activated Momo's d-dial as well. By connecting linking the same virtual world with two portals, we have essentially created a subspace bridge through which we could transfer the hostages from the enemy ship to our own. Within a few minutes, Mikan and Zastin should come upon Rito's end.

Zastin and his team are going to help Rito defend the portal opening, buying enough time for the three girls to escape into the portal. For now, though, we can't really do anything except wait and monitor everyone's health. With luck, we should get our friend back within the next few minutes.

Stand by.


	21. Yui's Testimony

Recorded in Stardate 1358.03

Are you kidding me? This is obviously some shameless prank perpetrated by Rito-san. Why should I be playing with his shameless scheme?

What do you mean it was all real? You mean to tell me that we're actually in space? So those strange goons weren't Rito's friends, dressed in strange costumes? Huh? Well, they looked the same to me.

Oh…fine…I'll play along.

To be honest, I still don't understand what's going on. Everything happened so quickly. One moment, we were settling in for a long night of movies, and the next moment, we were held captive to these ugly alien-creatures.

Like I said, I kept thinking that this must have been a shameless prank, and it had all be orchestrated by Rito. Why did I think that? I don't know! I mean he's been doing shameless things before, it was just natural for me to assume that he was behind all of this. I mean, I still can't honestly believe that you guys are actually in space right now. I mean, why aren't we floating in midair?

Whatever, it doesn't matter. What matters is what happened to us.

So Mio, Risa and I were stolen away by those sharp-teethed aliens. Supposedly, they took us up to space and held us captive. I did wonder how you could have made such an impressive prop for an enemy ship. It almost made me believe it was real.

What? Stop saying that! It obviously wasn't real!

*sigh* So! We were shoved into this dark cargo bay where there was no light except for what little that seeped in from the one doorway. For a good hour we were stuck there, and we only came out once to be shown to you guys. Mio and Risa were both crying, and it was up to me to take care of them.

When Rito came, everything went crazy!

First he shamelessly tackled Risa to the ground. Then, he used her as a shield as I went over to free her from his grasp. Mio was still crying at that point, but he didn't even care. He is so shameless!

Anyway, once everyone had calmed down, he told what was going on. He said that we were in space on an enemy ship, and that he was there to help us escape. Then, while we girls were watching, he shamelessly reached into his pants and pulled out a small black rod.

Don't ask me where he was hiding it. I don't even want to think about it.

After he got it out, he pressed a button, and the rod turned into a tiny tripod with an antenna. Rito said, that this was an emergency beacon, and it told Yami where we to find us. With this, he said, Yami would be with us in no time.

Sure enough within minutes, we heard strange clanking sounds coming from outside the place where we were held captive. Rito pushed us back deeper and forced us behind some crates.

Suddenly, the door exploded off its hinges and went flying across to where we had just been. Yami-san came crashing in, her hair flailing around. Behind her, I could see those strange aliens. This time, they were carrying these weird guns, and they were shooting these bright colorful beams that exploded on impact with the crates.

Yami dodged them all, her hair flailing around her. With one fluid motion, she blocked all the oncoming laser beam—or whatever they were. Then, she pulled out Momo's flip phone and tossed it over her shoulders to Rito. I could tell immediately that it was Momo's phone. I know that pink strap that Momo always had on that device. I couldn't understand why Yami had it at all or why she was giving it to Rito.

Once Rito got the phone, he dialed a number, and a large purple circle appeared on the wall.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Yami asked as she protected us from those goons.

"Lala-san told me the basics," Rito said as he pushed on the buttons, "I almost got it…Yeah!"

All of a sudden, the purple circle became transparent, and I could see a forest-like place inside. It was so surreal, I thought surely we were in Alice in Wonderland or something.

"Okay girls," Rito said, "The portal's open. Get in there."

But Yami-san blocked our path with her long hair.

"That would be unwise," she said, "There's no telling where they will end up, and the chances of them locating the exit gate is less than 15.99%"

"Kuso!" Rito hissed out, "Well, what can we do?"

"We wait," Yami said, "Lala-san is sure to have sent out a search party to find our end and escort the Yui-san and the others to safety."

And so, we were stuck behind the crates while Yami protected us from those ugly aliens. Thankfully, it wasn't long before I saw three people burst out of some foliage some distance away. As they ran towards us, I could make out who they were.

The first to pop out of the portal was Rito's sister. As soon as she saw the situation, she pulled out a small silver pistol-like thing and began shooting at the enemies. Oh such shamelessness! I can't believe a little girl was allowed to have a gun, and even fire it at people!

What's that? Those weapons can just stun people? But surely, it hurts to get hit by one of those, right?

Well, anyway…

"Oni-chan, here," Mikan said, as she tossed another of those weird guns to Rito. Together, the two siblings started firing back at the enemies, who went hiding behind the doorway.

The next to arrive was Lala's personal bodyguard. As soon as he came through the portal, he joined in with the fire fight. With his help, Yami, Rito, Mikan, kept the enemies at hidden behind the door and unable to return fire.

At that moment, a third man came through the portal. Now this gentlemen was quite remarkable. He had raven black hair, bowl-cut so his bangs were completely level. He had dark brown eyes, and—strangest of all—he had these pointy ears. When he arrived, he saw Mio still crying and immediately went to her. He placed his hand on her face. As though it was by magic, Mio slowly stopped sobbing, though her eyes were still red and soggy. Their eyes met, and she stared into his dark black orbs.

"We need to get moving," Zastin said, "Lu-tock take the girls with you."

"Yes, sir."

He looked down and pulled Mio up by her hand. Together, they disappeared through the still open portal. Next to go through was Risa. When Mikan and I both got to the portal, Mikan stopped, and turned around.

"What about you? Oni-chan, aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right there!" Rito shouted back, "Get going! I have to hold them back a little longer."

But when Mikan and I got into the portal, Rito didn't follow. The Last thing I saw was him picking up Momo's strange phone.

Then the purple circle went blank and disappeared.

Well, that's all I can relate on what happened on the enemy ship. The next few minutes were spent traveling through this strange dense forest all full of scary looking plants. We went through another portal, and we ended up on this ship.

Rito saved us from those scary-looking aliens. He may be shameless about so many things, but when things go bad, he always steps up and protects the ones he loves…

…Not that we were in any danger…

…Besides, I still think this has all been just a ruse cooked up by his shameless mind.

Even so, I think him wanting to play a hero is a nice change for once.


	22. Energize

Stardate 1357.20

This is Tearju Lunatique

My nanobots have been making recordings of Rito-kun's daring rescue. Moments before the rescue party went through the first portal, some of my little guys hid in the clothes of Zastin and Mikan. Later, they also crept into Yui, Risa, Rito and Yami. They recorded everything that happened over the last twenty four hours, and they have been transmitted live to our ship's bridge through some transwarp communications technology that I have been developing.

Here, I present to you the events that transgressed moments after the d-dial portal closed. Here is what happened on the the Ferengi's ship.

* * *

Yami: You will be punished after all this is over. I'm sure you are aware of that.

Rito: [shivers] punishment? For what?

Yami: For lying to MIkan… for making all the girls worry for your safety… for recklessly endangering your life… for engaging with an enemy whose strength is far greater than yours… you have a lot to answer for…captain.

Rito: [laughing nervously] let's focus on getting out of here, shall we?

Zastin: You know you can escape through the portal too. The Golden Darkness and I can deal with this ship's crew.

Rito: [shaking his head] I can't. I borrowed this d-dial from Momo. I have to be the one to close the portal. We can't just let it fall into the enemies' hands.

* * *

At this point, Rito picked up Momo's d-dial and turned it off.

Meanwhile, Yami-kun let loose her hair and sliced into the metal wall and cut out the entire doorframe. With their defenses literally pulled down, the Ferengi quickly retreated, shooting behind them as they ran. Undaunted, Yami, Zastin and Rito followed them out. They made their way through the enemy vessel, until they got to the hanger.

Yami found her ship first. She entered her ship's bridge and activated the ignition protocols. Meanwhile, Zastin and Rito stayed outside to guard the ship from enemy attack. Within minutes, the Ferengi guards had arrived, and they had brought out heavier weaponry.

Thankfully Yami's ship was airborne by that point, and the two quickly rushed inside amidst intense fire. Yami maneuvered her ship around and fired the ship's phasers at the hanger bay door. Immediately, alarms started sounding in the enemy ship, and a heavy barrier dropped down in front of the Ferengi guards.

Yami kept shooting at the bay doors until there was a hole wide enough for her ship to go through.

At this point, my nanobots picked up additional dialogues from the escaping crewmembers. Here, you can hear their transmissions.

* * *

Zastin: Captian Rito, I have the coordinates for the meeting point with the Astroboy. Lala informed me to give it to you as soon as possible.

Rito: Good. Let us first clear the enemy ship.

Yami: We will be flying into intense enemy fire, captain. My ship can only take so much damage.

Rito: Thank you, Yami-san. Mr. Zastin, Shield's up, Red alert.

Zastin: Yes captain.

* * *

And so the starship Lunatique—by the by, how nice of Yami-kun to have named the ship after me—broke through the hole it just made and flew through all the jettisoned debris.

Here are some more onboard dialogue.

* * *

[There is a persistent beeping sound in the bridge]

Zastin: [turns around] Captain, the Ferengis are hailing us.

Rito: [sighs] On screen.

[Pock appears and he is not happy]

Rito: [grimaces] Hello Pock-san, it's good to see you again.

Pock: Bah! To hell with that! Do you have any idea how much damage you've done to my ship? I now have a broken door, dozens of damaged goods, and a hanger bay that has been totaled. Not to mention all the shuttle crafts that you've smashed to pieces. You owe me so much on damages.

Rito: I don't owe you anything. Not after everything you've done to my friends.

Pock: I have done nothing wrong. Every move I made I was following the Rules of Acquisition. Rule 57 states that a Good customer are as rare as Latinum, and so I should treasure them and I have! [Pock shakes his head] I welcomed you onto my ship. I gave you what you wanted, and I treated you kindly…and this is the thanks I get?

Rito: You kidnapped my friends, and you threatened to sell them off to slavery or worse. You also attacked without provocation, and you've made yourself a personal threat to my crew. You used my friends to get what you really wanted: Lala—Princess of the Deviluke Empire—as your personal puppet. What part of all of that was you treating me kindly?

Pock: [wags his finger] Oh captain, you should know better than that. You should never place friendship above profit. Rule of acquisition number 21 clearly states that. You could have just bought back your females instead of stolen them from me. Anything would have been better that this.

Rito: I don't subscribe to your barbaric rules, and I don't use my friends to bargain for anything.

Pock: [growls] Fine! So be it! Captain Rito. You insult me after damaging my ship. I will pay you back. Know that you are now an enemy of the Ferengi alliance, and we will hunt you down and destroy you.

Pock: [turns to another Ferengi] Fire Torpedos

[Communication channel cuts]

Rito: Yami-san, evasive maneuvers. Get us out of harm's way.

Yami: Hai.

* * *

For the next half hour, the Lunatique and the Ferengis engaged in a ship-to-ship battle. While Yami piloted the ship, Zastin used the onboard phasers, to shoot down all the oncoming torpedos.

The Ferengi ship responded in kind with phaser fire of its own.

The Lunatique swerved to dodge the long orange beams. Its small size afforded greater agility and made it difficult to target.

The small size also made the ship far faster than the Ferengi frigate. After some intense firefight, it had gone out of range of the enemy's range.

Here, my nanobots picked up some more dialogue from the cockpit.

* * *

Zastin: We're free from the enemy fire.

Rito: Perfect, Yami-san prepare for warp.

Yami: I'm imputing the coordinates now. Zastin-san would you please inform me?

Zastin: Of course, the coordinates are: 9 5 15 15 2

[there are a few beeping sounds as Yami enters the coordinates]

Ship computer: Coordinates confirmed. Master, warp drive is primed and ready.

Yami: Thank you, Lunatique-kun [Turns to Rito]. Captain, at your command.

Rito: Maximum warp. Punch it!

* * *

All transmissions cut out at this point, and my Nanobots were soon discovered by Yami. I think she thought they were enemy tracking devices, so she had all of them destroyed. Oh Yami-kun!

Meanwhile, I still have the recordings from MIkan's nanobots, but those still need time to download. The trip through the wormholes must have also short-circuited the transmitter device, as there were no live feed from Mikan's side.

Stand-by


	23. Momo's Vlog 3

Stardate 1357.23

It's getting very late tonight, but no one is asleep. We've all been too busy and too worried to get any shut-eye. There hasn't been any more transmissions after Yami-san's ship went to warp, which doesn't do much to alleviate our fears.

Haruna has been shut in her room for a long time, ever since she had spoken with Rito. She's only let Onee-sama in to keep her informed of the evolving situation. Those two girls have always been close, and with Rito gone, Haruna has relied on Onee-sama for support.

I don't blame her. Between her best friends being in mortal danger and her friend and lover (oh I really hope so) volunteering for such a dangerous mission, there is just so much that she is worried about. Anyone would lose their mind in this situation.

I am still baffled by Rito's actions. He is in _so_ much trouble when he gets back! Sometimes, he does these things that make me want to scream in frustration. He is the kindest, nicest guy I have ever met, yet he has this reckless streak, and he would rush headlong into danger just to save a friend, or even just an acquaintance.

At least, we know that he's safe for now. At this time, he is going to our planned meeting place.

Meanwhile, _we_ are still in orbit around Vulcan. We are currently waiting for Mikan to get back from the little garden. We don't know what would happen if we went to warp and the portal was still open. It's too dangerous to test it out now. The rescue party may get trapped in my virtual space, or worse the whole garden could be destroyed.

I hope my plant friends don't cause too much trouble for the girls. There are some whom I have trouble dealing with, myself. Also, I'm not sure how much they have been stressed by having their little garden interrupted by two subspace portals.

Anyway, as soon as Mikan gets back, we can close the d-dial and head towards the rendezvous point.

Watch out Rito-kun, we're coming for you.


	24. Mio's Testimony

Recorded on Stardate 1358.04

I'm don't remember what happened before that nice man appeared and shared his mind with me. When he touched my face, he opened my mind to this other world of sounds, and I was hearing this beautiful melody. It was filling up in my mind! When it faded, I found myself alone with him, this tall austere man with those strange eyebrows and that almost serine complexion. I heard someone speaking, behind him, and I watched him he tilt his head slightly to listen. He told me his name was Tu-pock. *sigh* I had never met a guy that was so handsome.  
Oh? What happened next? Well, I do remember being helped to my feet by him and then being led through some purple light, and suddenly I was in a dark forest with him. Together, we waited for the others to show up. The first to appear was my friends Risa and Yui. Then there came this little girl with long frizzy hair. I think she was Rito-san's sister, right?

The moment she appeared, the purple circle turned opaque. The girl gave a little cry and ran back towards it, but the circle disappeared just as she reached its location. She collapsed on the ground, utterly distraught. She was muttering something to herself; I couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but I could tell that she was quite upset. At that moment, that strange man went over to comfort her. He spoke soothingly to her, to reassure her that.

"Your brother is safe," he said,"He is a strong man, and a capable captain, and he has many strong friends who will protect him and lead him home. You need not worry for his safety," he said, "But now, we need your help. You are the only one who can escort us home safely."

The little girls sighed and nodded. Then, her face hardened into a frown and she stood up. Gone were the worried sadness, and in its place was this indomitable resolve.

"Listen up," she said, "My name is Mikan Yuuki, and I am here to help you get through this forest. I've gone through it once and have encountered a few troublemakers."

She pulled out this strange metallic pistol and said, "Keep close to me, and you won't get hurt. We have a long stretch to cover before we reach the end."

And so, we followed her through this strange alien forest. There were plants of all sorts, none of which I had ever seen. Some were even mobile, using their long tenuous vines to move about like an animal would. There were carnivorous ones too, like this weird plant with a giant bell-shaped leaves that tried to catch anyone passing by. I remember seeing Yui-chan get snared by the ankles. She screamed as the plant lifted her into the air and prepare to stuff her into its central yellow body. and was almost consumed, before the little girl opened fire, and severed the plant's treacherous vines.

Mikan came running back, and she immediately fired her silver pistol. A bright blue blast shot out and severed the vine that was holding Yui. She fell to the ground, and nearly hit her head, but that strange man caught her and held her like a bride!

Oh how dare she! He is mine!

It took us a fair chunk of time to get to the other portal. That bluish white opening was just floating in midair.

Once, I tripped over this root, and suddenly a whole bunch of vines were lashed across my body. Mikan came and tried to free us, but for every vine she shot at, three more took their place. In the end, she had to get the others to help. The four others surrounded me, and they had to tear off the roots by hand. It took a long time, but eventually, they were able to pry me free.

In the end, I was saved by all of them, and we got through the portal safely, though terribly exhausted and all badly bruised. Mikan, I saw, was even bleeding from some lacerations sustained by attacks from some hostile plants. We were quickly taken to the medical bay, where they treated our wounds and checked more serious damages.

Only that strange man came out unscathed, and he had managed to fend off some attacks. I don't know how he did it, but he was so amazing!

That Mikan though; she was amazing too! I've never met a girl with that much drive to protect us. It was thanks to her that we made it here.

I owe her for so much! Will you please tell her that for me?

Thank you, Mikan…for everything.


	25. To-Love-Forever

From the Video Diaries of Golden Darkness

Stardate 1358.03

I discovered Sister Tearju's recording devices minutes after we had gone to warp. I was aware of their purpose, and I have kept their recordings. I have disabled their transmission capabilities, because there were some material that I didn't want my sister to know about.

It's…complicated.

With that said, I will submit a copy of that recording to the starship archive. Here are the recordings from 22 hours earlier today.

[Transmission start: Recorded on Stardate 1358.00]

[The Lunatique arrives at the predetermined warp point, but the starship Astroboy is nowhere to be seen.]

Rito: Zastin-san, scan the area for signs of our ship.

Zastin: Yes sir.

[Scans area]

Zastin: I'm not detecting anyone in our immediate proximity. They probably haven't reached here yet.

Rito: *sighs*[gets up from the steps] Where are we?

Zastin: We are currently orbiting a Class L planet approximately five lightyears from Earth

Yami: Actually, you should know this place very well. We came here three months ago, remember?

Rito: *peers out of the viewscreen* no, it can't be… Planet Mistletoe?

[Sure enough, when he looks out of the viewscreen, the dark green planet, marbled in white clouds could be seen. Unlike Earth, there are no large bodies of water visible. Instead, the land is covered by dense vegetation, all fed by a huge underground aquafer.]

Rito: wow!

Yami: *rises from her seat* Lunatique, maintain orbital speed and orbit pattern alpha.

Lunatique computer: Yes, master. Adjusting thrusters, and initiating orbit pattern.

Rito: where are you going?

Yami:*walks past him* to the bathroom.*glares at him* _Don't_ come in, or I will kill you.

Rito:*shivers* Hai.

Zastin: Captain, I will keep scanning for our ship. You should get some rest.

Rito: *yawning* sure.

[Rito leaves the bridge and heads to the back corridor. There, he sees four sliding doors on his left and right, and the entry to the ship's airlock. When he gets close, he sees that it is currently open to the inside. Two space suits could be seen on either side. Rather than the bulky ones made on Earth, these suits are more sleek and form fitting. They appear to be made of a dark blue fabric stitched together, with its seams reinforced with this black, rubber-like substance.]

Rito: Interesting *moves back towards the bridge*

[Rito moves back towards the bridge. He notices an open door finds himself in a darkly lit room. There is one bed and a desk with lots of pictures on it. Rito moves to a huge viewscreen, and gets an uninterrupted view of space. The pale green planet could be seen with its layers of clouds illuminated by a main sequence yellow star.]

Rito: Wow!

[Turns around and sees the desk with pictures on it. All of them are depicting beach scenes featuring many of his friends]

Rito: I remember this. It was last summer when we went to that planet, Okiwana. *sigh* oh that was such a fun summer.

[One of the photos catches his attention and he picks it up. It's Yami and Tearju Lunatique posing on a beach. Rito picks it up and looks at it.]

Yami: *from behind* what are you doing in my room?

Rito: AAHH!

[He twists around and trips over his own leg. His hands flails as he topples onto Yami. They grab onto her shirt, and they both go tumbling to the ground. He ends up on top of her, with his face buried between her breasts.]

Yami: *sigh* same old Rito.

Rito: *jerks up* hah! I'm so sorry. It was accident, Please don't—

Yami:*silences him with a finger* Stop speaking. I've heard enough of your excuses.

[With her hair, Yami picks up the picture of her and Tearju Lunatique]

Yami: Onee-san *touches the image of her sister*

Rito:*watches Yami* you love her, don't you?

[Yami looks at him]

Rito: You know she loves you just as much. Maybe even more. Why don't you—

Yami: Because I can't be with her. I am a danger to her!

[She gets up]

Yami: I am not the little girl she used to know. I have… done things that she would horrify her. Why do you think I am called the Golden Darkness?

Rito: Is that not your real name?

Yami: *bites her lips* no

Rito: Will you tell me? Your real name?

Yami:*hesitates* It's Eve.

Rito: That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.

Yami:*looks away* no, I'm not.

Rito: Tell me what's wrong. Why do you distance yourself from us? Even Mikan, who you hold dearest. Even she can't penetrate this wall you have around you.

Yami: I am…not worthy of you… of any of you. I had lived a life that would make Mikan scream in terror. *looks down at her hands* These hands have killed and maimed and tortured. I have tried to clean them but the blood is still there. I can't bear to see sister Lunatique because of what I have done and what I've become. A killing machine. That is who I am, now.

Rito: That's not true. I have not seen you kill a single living thing. In fact, since you came to my home. You've resisted any temptation to destroy anyone's life.

Yami: You don't know that.

Rito: Yes I do. How many times have you threatened to kill me? As of yet, you haven't followed through with it.

Yami: I'm saving you for later. One day, I _will_ fulfill my contract and end you.

Rito: That's bullcrap, and you know it. Our principal—that bald-headed man who runs around our neighborhood, chasing down the girls—you've spared even him. If you were really the ruthless, cold-blooded killer as you say you are, then he and I would've been dead a long time ago.

[Rito moves in closer]

Rito: It's never too late to change. Your life may not have started so happily, but you still have the chance.

[Takes her hand in his]

Rito: Let me help you fight for a better future. I swear it on my life.

[Yami looks up to Rito, and realizes that they are centimeters apart. The two stare at each other, leaning in closer and closer…]

[Suddenly, there is an electronic chime and a ship-wide channel opens]

Zastin: _Captain Rito, please come to the bridge! Hurry!_

[Rito is inches from Yami, but spell is already lost. Yami pushes him away.]

Yami:*sighs* thanks for the offer, but I prefer to deal with my problems myself.

[She stands up and holds out a hand for him. Slowly, Rito takes it and gets up too. The pair race to the bridge, through the sliding door.]

Zastin: Captain! I'm detecting another ship warping into our location.

Rito: Is it the Astroboy?

Zastin: I don't think so, sir, it's not coming from Vulcan. Rather, it's coming from where we were before.

[As if on cue the huge frigate appears, looming over the tiny Lunatique.]

Zastin:*gasps* _It's Ferengis! They've followed us!_


	26. Zastin's Testimony

Recorded on Stardate 1358.01

I don't know how they found us, but they did.

When I detected another ship arrivng, I initially thought it was you. However, it soon became apparent that this new vessel didn't come from Vulcan.

Fearing the worst, I raised up the shields, and just in time. The Farengis showed up, looming above our little ship and filling up the whole viewscreen. They immediately open fire with their their photon torpedoes.

I recall the scene from the bridge vividly. As soon as the torpedoes hit, our consoles exploded in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile, the ship rocked violently, and I was thrown to the ground. I still remember seeing Rito standing despite all the punishment inflicted on our vessel. Even amidst all the chaos, he was still maintaining control of the situation.

"Damaged report Zastin-san!" he called out.

"Shield's holding, but barely," I said, getting back up. "A couple of more blasts like that, and our ship will be destroyed."

"Yami-san, get us out of range!"

"Hai!"

The Farengis were unrelenting, bombarding us with phaser fire. We tried to evade our enemies, but we didn't have much of a head start as before. Soon, the punishment inflicted on our ship was beginning to wear it down until what remained of our shield was destroyed. At that point, we were defenseless against them. But at that moment, they stopped firing at us.

"Rito-kun," Yami said, "They're hailing us."

The Captain sighed. "On screen."

The Farengi Pock appeared again. "Captain Rito, you're ship has been disabled. Prepare to be boarded. Resist and we will obliterate you."

Once the channels had closed again, the Golden Darkness rose up from her seat.

"Follow me," she said.

Together, Captain Rito and I followed the Golden Darkness to the aft corridor. There, the girl knelt down and opened a trap door. I had no idea it was there.

"This is where I was hiding," she said, "It doubles as an escape pod. Get in!"

Rito and I squeezed into the little escape pod, but it became painfully apparent how small it was. It could bearly hold two people.

"Go!" She said.

"But what about you?"Rito asked. She ignored him.

"You have to jettison this escape pod as soon as you get in," Yami said, then pointing at a panel near the exit, "Press that button there."

"Where are you going?" the Captain asked.

"I will hold them off while you escape." Yami grimaced. "Sorry, Rito-kun. I know what you wanted for me. I'm sorry things did not work out the way you wanted."

Captain Rito lowered his head and whispered, "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

What happened next will forever leave me shocked and confused. As Yami was turning around, Rito pulled out his phaser. Before I could blink, he shot her in the back, and she collapsed to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I cried, "Why did you stun her?"

"I'm saving her." The Captain said.

"She's the Golden Darkness," I protested "She can handle the Farengis on her own."

"I know," He said, "But I made a vow to her. I won't let her kill anyone anymore."

He climbed out of the escape pod, and carried her body over.

"Help me get her inside." He said as he lowered the Golden Darkness into the little escape pod.

"Go on!" He said, "I will hold them off."

"But what how will you escape?"

"Don't worry, I have another way out. I hope."

That was the last I saw of him on the ship. He pressed something on his side and a thick metal door slammed shut between us. There was nothing left for me to do except jettison my little escape pod.

We were drifting away from the Lunatique. Just as the Farengis were sending out their boarding party.


	27. Comprehensive Account from Engineering

Comprehensive Account from Engineering

Stardate 1358.10

This is Tearju Lunatique

I have finalized my report on the events that occured in the last 34 hours. Here I present to you a chronological summary of what transpired.

Around stardate 1357.04, the Starship Astroboy was attacked by a Farengi frigate thatthree days prior had abducted our friends, Risa Yui and Mio. Holding the girls hostage. Their commander, Pock sent an ultimatum to our ship, demanding that we send Princess Lala to them to bring to their leader, the grand Nagus. They gave us an to decide whether to comply with their demands, or allow our friends to be sold into slavery. Knowing the Farengi culture and their treatment of their own women, I can guess the nature of service in which these girls would provide. I also suspect that a similar fate would befall our princess if we had agreed to their demand.

(Un)fortunately for us, our captain, Rito came up with a third solution, and offered himself to our assailants. He reasoned that as he was the true obstacle between the Farengi alliance and their marriage offer for Princess Lala, capturing him would be just as valuable as having Lala herself. Of course, the Farengis are a suspicious lot and are wary of deception. Yet they are also very greedy.

To ensure the success of the plan, Rito had to share it with as few crew members as possible. This was why at first He, Lala and Yami were the only ones who knew. Others, like Haruna were quick to catch on,

The other group to figure out Rito's initial plans were the Farengis themselves. They received Rito without violence but were unsure of his true motives, when he arrived on their ship. Rather than act as a meek captive, he instead maintained his composure as our captain, and was able to secure the most optimal conditions. As the Farengis are a mercantile societu, they rarely have a dedicated brig. Instead, Rito and the others were confined in their cargo hold which can hold as much tradable goods as possible.

It is fortunate that Pock and his crew did not discern the full extent of Rito's plans. Getting on their ship was only part of the mission. The other parts were to rescue our friends from our enemies' clutches and to protect the crewmembers still on board the Astroboy.

Around 12:00, noon, Rito activated a subspace beacon to transmit his location to both the Lunatique which was impounded in the Farengi's hanger bay, and also to the Starship Astroboy. If you read the video diaries of Golden Darkness, she mentioned the Astroboy having left hours earlier. The truth was that at the time, the Astroboy had to stay in the sights of the enemy. If it had left suddenly and without provocation, the Farengis would have become suspicious of us. Therefore, the Astroboy only left after receiving Rito's signal.

The crux of our rescue effort lay in the d-dials, these subspace portal devices that could link to pockets of reality found in that higher plane of existence. The science of this phenomenon is beyond the scope of this report, but we can briefly mention that these portal devices could be linked to the same at the same time. For this plan work though, one d-dial had to be where Rito was, but such a device would have been discovered immediately. Instead, it was given to Yami who piloted the Lunatique and had remained hidden on board while Rito was taken captive. That's why Rito carried the beacon instead. Once he found the other captives, he would signal Yami to emerge from her hiding space and come looking for him.

Unfortunately, the act of connecting a single subspace realm with two portal devices is extremely complicated, and it wasn't achieved until around 7:00 in the evening. By then, Yami had already reached the cargo hold, and she and Rito had already activated the d-dial and were busy fighting off the Farengis.

Mikan volunteered to spearhead the rescue party. Once the Astroboy's onboard d-dial was activated, she led Zastin and the Vulcan Ker-Chak through the portal and through Momo's private garden/forest of plant friends.

Emerging from the other d-dial portal, Mikan reunited with her brother and the parties joined in the fight. With superior number on our side, we were able to send the Farengis into retreat. Once the firefight had subsided, Mikan ushered Yui, Risa, and Mio into the d-dial portal. Ker-Chak went with them, but Zastin stayed behind to assist Rito and Yami, and to provide a rendezvous with the Starship Astroboy.

The returning party had more trouble traveling back to the Astroboy-side portal than they had coming to the Farengi-side portal. Apparently, the appearance of two sources of light at agitated some of Momo's plant friends. What's more, many lashed out against the returning party to vent their frustration. In addition the Astroboy couldn't enter warp without the portral open, and so it had to remain in orbit around Vulcan.

When Rito, Yami, and Zastin escaped the Farengi's hold, they warped to the predetermined meeting point, but of course the Astroboy was significantly delayed. Unfortunately for them. The Farengis had followed them and had attacked on sight. The Lunatique was left crippled, and the crew had to evacuate.

On their first trip out to the wreckage, Zastin also recovered the Lunatique ship's computer's memory core containing many recordings such as ship-to-ship transmissions as well as my little sister's video diaries. Aww, she's so sweet!

Here are the Last Transmissions of the Starship Lunatique, recorded on Stardate 1358.00.

[after jettisoning the escape pod, Rito runs back to the cockpit]

Rito: Lunatique, evasive maneuvers. Get us out of range.

Ship Computer: Who are you? Your Voice print and face is not recognized. I'm not going to do anything unless you say the authorization code.

Rito: Eve

Ship Computer:*angry beeping* Oh fine. Authorization code recognized. Master, you have command now.

[Despite being crippled, the Lunatique manages to evade the boarding party's shuttle. Just then, the Starship Astroboy arrives out of warp, it destroys the boarding party.]

[Transmission between ships begin]

Lala: Rito-kun, we're here!

Rito: Great! Yami and Zastin have already evacuated, they are in a little escape pod.

Lala: I see them, but what about you?

Rito: I have to hold off our enemy. Right now, I need you to pick them up first.

Lala: B-but this wasn't part of our plan! How are you going to come back yourself?

Rito: I'll think of something. Right now, these are my orders.

Lala: o-oh, okay. Ker-Chak, go get our crew. Use Zastin's shuttle and take some of your men with you.

Ker-Chak: At once, your highness. *leaves for the shuttle bay*

Rito: Who's Ker-Chak?

Lala: Oh, it's that Vulcan fellow who came with Mikan-kun to save the girls. Remember?

Rito: Oh right!

[The Farengi ship turns towards the Astroboy and starts firing photon torpedoes]

Rito: Lunatique! Fire everything! Destroy those torpedoes! Don't let a single one hit!

Ship Computer: Yes master!

[The Lunatique starts shooting all her weapons at the Farengis. Meanwhile, The Astroboy also opens fire to annihilate the photon torpedoes. At that moment, Zastin's shuttle emerges from the Astroboy's shuttle bay. It rendezvous with the escape pod.]

Mikan: Onii-chan!

Rito: Mikan! *laughs with joyous relief* You're safe! I so glad! How are Yui and the others?

Mikan: They are safe! They are being treated by Dr. Mikado, right now. But what about you?

Rito: Listen to me, little sister. I'm so sorry for tricking you earlier. I have to protect you and everyone.

Mikan: But we're safe now. You've done enough

Rito: Not yet. There is still something else.

Lala: What else is there to do? What on Earth are you planning?

Rito: I can't let the enemy follow us forever. I have to stop them myself.

Lala: But you don't have any weapons powerful enough to do that!

Rito: There is one thing…

[Before Lala or Mikan could say anymore, Rito turns off all communications. However, the Lunatique was still transmitting its ship data to the Astroboy's archives]

[Rito takes the wheel and turns the ship around, until the Lunatique is facing the enemy head on.]

Rito: Lunatique, take control of this ship.

Ship Computer: Yes master, what do you want me to do?

Rito: Full power on all thrusters. Do not change trajectory.

Ship Computer: Master, this will put us on a collision course with the Farengi vessel. I cannot guarantee your survival... or mine. Confirm order.

Rito: Confirm!

Ship Computer: I hate you, Master. Thrusters initiated. Imminent impact in ten minutes.

[Rito runs back to the airlock. He quickly realizes that doesn't know how to open the suit. He puts down his phaser.]

Ship computer: two minute to impact.

[Rito finally gets the suit to open from the back, and he struggles to put his leg in]

Ship computer: one minute to impact.

[Rito is inside the space suit, and now is struggling to reclose the suit.]

Ship computer: thirty seconds to impact.

[Rito is fully inside the space suit and is now pressurizing it. He grabs for his phaser, but it's slightly out of reach.]

Ship computer: ten…nine…eight…seven…

[Rito finally grabs the phaser, and he aims at the airlock's exterior door]

Ship computer: … three…two…one…*static as the Lunatique slams into the Farengi vessel.*

[Transmission cuts off]

At that time all transmissions had cut off from the Lunatique, as it plows into the enemy ship, destroying it in a tremendous explosion.

We are still combing the area for our captain now. There's no way he could be dead, right?

Stand By.


	28. Deep Space Love-Ru

Captain's Log

Stardate 1358.11

Hi everyone, it's Lala here again.

I've been reading the report submitted by Tearju Lunatique-san. Things had veered off so much from our plans for bringing the girls home. Yui, Mio, and Risa have all been safely rescued, but our captain is still missing. I have sent Zastin and Ker-Chek back out to search for Rito-kun, but so far they haven't found anything yet. Miraculously, some of the Farengi crew have survived the destruction of their ship. It was fortunate for them, that we found them before they could suffocate from the vacuum of space. They are now in one of our chambers being treated by Mikado-sensei while also guarded by Momo and Nana.

Thank you, Tearju-sensei for compiling this report for me. With this, we were able to piece together what had happened. What had made things spin out of control? Long story short, the Astroboy's delay was what made the Lunatique vulnerable. In that critical period, our enemy had arrived before we did and they destroyed our ship. I blame myself for this. If my d-dial technology was better, we could have gone to warp with the gate still open. Perhaps, we may have been able to arrive in time to save Yami-san's ship. We need a better solution than something like a d-dial. If only we could beam someone directly into another ship or even onto a planet surface. It would be so much easier than this subspace gating system.

Now, with that being said, we still may yet find our captain in the rubble. As the Lunatique's onboard recordings show, it seemed that Rito had found a way to escape through the Lunatique's airlock. However, that would also mean that right now, he is floating all alone in space, and time is running out.

Haurna-san is still held up in her room. I broke the news to her about what had happened, and she didn't appear to move. I'm so worried about her. If the worst thing were to occur, I don't know how she would react.

Oh Rito-kun, I hope you're safe!

Meanwhile, Mikan has shut herself in another room with Yami. Both of them are dreading the worst.

They are worried sick about you, Rito!

I am worried sick about you!

Please be okay!


	29. Zastin's report

Stardate: 1358.12

We found him!

We had been searching for Captain Rito for half a day. Ker-Chek and I combed through the wreckage, hoping to find him within the mangled ruins. We had no idea if he was still alive; we had hoped to at least recover his body. However, even that hope was fleeting as we overturned the pieces of debris. While many of the Farengis did survive, some were never recovered in time. It was quite depressing to find their bodies floating in the vacuum of space. Yet still, our captain was nowhere to be found.

Then, Princess Lala contacted us in our shuttle. It seemed that Tearju Lunatiqu from Engineering had submitted her recounting of the events in the last day and a half. She had been conducting eyewitness testimonies and gathering various other onboard recordings.

When we heard the report from Lunatique-san, it became abundantly clear that Rito was nowhere near our search parameters. Included in the report was some crucial information about the last few minutes before the collision between the two spacecrafts. Just before the impact had happened, Rito had blown out the rear airlock and was swept into space.

This was valuable data for where we could find him. Immediately after the airlock's seal had been broken, he must have been blown out into space by the explosive decompression. Carried out in the rush of air, he must have been sent drifting into space. Then, explosion from the two ships' colliding would have propelled him even further out.

Within an hour of receiving that report, we were able to narrow our focus to where he really was. Instead of in the wreckage, we flew out in the same trajectory as he had been traveling, as he was also being pulled by planet Mistletoe's massive gravity. Through careful calculation, were able to pinpoint where he could be within a few centimeters.

Lo and Behold, he was floating a good way away. When we came upon him in, his air supply was already running empty. A few more minutes, and he would have died from asphyxiation. In fact, he had already passed out by the time we got to him, and It took a while to revive him. It seemed like a miracle when his eyes flashed open and he inhaled so suddenly.

"Captain Rito, can you hear me?" I asked as he sprang up gulping air.

"Yes Zastin," He replied.

I was so overjoyed that, embarrassingly, I hugged him tightly in my arms.

"Where is everyone," he then said, "Are they safe? Are they all right?"

"Yes," I said, "You saved all of them."

"That's good. That's really good."

That was when he smiled. It was the first smile I had seen on him in a long time. You couldn't help but feel happy for him. Ever since we had started this journey, he always seemed somewhat somber. I guess the role of leadership was uncomfortable to him. This was, after all his first experience as captain of a starship. I do recognize the insane difficulties that befalls him. Now, even though he did relinquish his position to the Princess, I will continue to call him Captain, simply because it's a worthier title for him than the title "Master Groom". I do think he deserves it after what he has accomplished these past few days.

The journey back to the Astroboy went without trouble. We emerged from our craft together, with me supporting Rito by the shoulder. We were immediately swarmed by the crewmembers. Princess Momo clung onto him, and Princess Lala took my place in supporting him. Everyone else took their turns hugging him and congratulating him. I did noticed a few others missing though, including his sister, the Golden Darkness, and that Sairenji girl.

But then, I noticed her peeking from the corner. I immediately noticed that she had been crying for a long time and her eyes were red and swollen. It was a while before Rito noticed her as well. When their eyes met, all his mirth left him, and she charged straight towards him. While she didn't run, every step she took seemed to thunder like a coming storm. All of us backed away from then as she approached with such fury. She threw her hands around him and yanked him down into a fierce kiss. All of us gasped in astonishment, but she didn't care.

They were together for a good long while. Then, she pushed him away, and slapped him across the face. His head jerked back, and he fell back onto Princess Momo.

"How dare you Rito Yuuki?!" The Blue haired girl screeched, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? About you?"

She moved in and hit him some more. "You go frolicking out into space, hand yourself to an enemy, and get yourself stuck in a burning space ship…what am I missing?"

"What about crashing that ship into another?" Princess Momo chimed in, "And getting himself stranded in space?"

The Sairenji girl whirled around and tried to hit Rito again, but she was restrained Princess Momo and Dr. Mikado who had come up behind her.

"Let go of me!" The girl screamed, "After all the heartache he put me through!"

"I understand, I really do," Princess Momo said, "But right now, he's been through enough for one day. Mikado-sensei! Rito-kun needs medical attention! If you would please…"

"Of course. Run and Kyouko, please help me with the captain." Dr. Mikado and her two helpers took over carrying Rito to the infirmary. Once they disappeared up the turbo lift, Everyone else disbanded once all the excitement had gone.

I too, turned to leave, but then I notice Lala still standing there with her hands clutched against her chest.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Huh?" She jerked around as if awoken from a dream. "Oh Zastin. I didn't see you there."

I noticed the sudden wetness in her eyes. She had been holding back tears, but now that the others were gone, her eyes were wet like Sairenji-san's.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said, rubbing away her tears, "I'm fine."

For a minute, she didn't speak, but then she turned back and beamed at me. "He's going to be okay! What a relief!"

Yes, I agree! I thought to myself. Our captain is safe, with is with friends!


	30. Wagon-train to love

Wagon Train to love

Captains Log

Stardate: 1358.15

Hello, this is Rito.

I am currently lying on a bed in the sick bay. I feel pretty good now after a few hours' rest. Mikado-Sensei still wants me to stay here until I'm cleared of all problems. I don't know what the fuss is all about. I feel fine.

Haruna and Lala both came to see me earlier today. Both of them were really upset with me. Haruna made it plenty clear how much I had rattled her. While she didn't hit me again like I thought she would. Instead, she had spent a good long time scolding me for not telling her about this mission, for endangering myself in such a foolhardy plan without telling her. I had scared her into believing that I was dead. She was crying as she said this to me.

"Do you have any idea how I felt at that moment?" She said to me. "Do you know what it would do to me if you really had died?"

All I could to was say sorry, but even I knew that that wasn't enough. Meanwhile, she just hugged me and went to sit at the end of my bed.

Then, it was Lala's turn. Even though she was smiling, I knew she was just as upset with me. She leaned in on my bed and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Rito, are you well?" she asked.

"I'm okay, thank you." I said.

Lala looked down and said. "You've made me worried sick about you. I wish that you would tell me all of your plans before you go venturing out so recklessly. I wish I had known what you would have done if we had been delayed. Then I would have rushed over to save you."

"And you would have left the hostages stranded in Momo's garden." …is what I wanted to say to her, but I knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear, especially at the moment.

Instead, I pulled her onto my bed, and I kissed her on the lips. Her tongue invaded my mouth and gave in to the pleasure and her ministrations. Our tongues danced together until our last breath. When we broke apart, breathless, she was staring at me with her sea green eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to take this so far.

She stroked my lips and said, "You put me through some terrible heartache. Do you know that?"

I nodded.

Then, she asked, "Do you know what I want from you now?"

I gave a wry smile. "I think so," I said, "I accept the role as captain again. I will take good care of this ship and all her crew."

But Lala shook her head. "It's not that," she said, "There's something else… something more important."

She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "It's the fact that you and Haruna have both made your feeling clear for each other. After that and the ordeal you just put me through is why I want to marry you as soon as we reach Deviluke."

I stared at her, not quite getting what she meant.

She sat up and dominated over me. "I am not wait any longer, Rito-kun. The time has come for you and me to be together forever."

My heart quickened as she spoke those words. I couldn't breath as easily, and my mouth felt dry as I tried to speak. "What about Haruna? Did you talk to her? What did she say?"

I looked to Haruna, and she looked back. When our eyes met; she smiled and nodded.

"She is giving us her blessing," Lala said, "In fact, she is going to be part of our ceremony."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

At that moment, Haruna stood up, walked over to my other side and joined Lala on my bed.

"It means…" she said, as she grabbed my hand, "You, me, and Lala will be together until our last dying breath," She kissed me, a light peck on the cheek. "Don't you like that? Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Terror and excitement—how else could you explain in words how you felt when your fantasies come true? What could you say in that moment when the love of your life is there and accepting all your desires? Would you believe it if the one who is in your heart wants to share her love with you? Would you believe it if the one you love confessed her love to you?

I couldn't help but ask. "Is this for real? Are you being serious?"

Haruna didn't speak, but her smile never left, and she nodded to my question.

"We are kind of skipping a few steps here," I said wryly, "I just wanted to realize that."

"Yes, I'm aware," Haruna leaned in close. "But after how you made me feel, do you think I would care?"

Our lips met again, this time for much longer kiss. Her tongue brushed against my lips, desperate for entry. I let her in, and our tongue met in a sensual dance. She moaned, and he sounds of her pleasure sent chills down my spine. Her hands slid under my gown and raked against my chest. I felt her arm wrap around my head. I felt her hand pressing me closer.

At that moment, there was nothing else but her, drowning me with her desire. My arms were around her waist, and I pulled her in tighter. It was just the two of us together, enjoying each other's pleasure. There was not a care in the world of who was watching us anymore.

But then, I felt a hand and oh! how it slid down my back. I broke away from Haruna and jerked my head back. There was Lala topless, her breasts exposed to the cold. She was unfastening my hospital gown; her warm hands glided down my back. When she was done, she pressed herself flush against my back. She tilted my head back and mashed her lips against my own.

I don't remember much of what happened except for how Haruna was sucking on my neck. I remember how she was tugging desperately on my gown. I don't remember when we were shedding clothes or when we were leaving them all over the floor.

What I do remember is lying on that bed and watching Haruna climb on top of me. She put me inside her, and slid down to the hilt. She leaned forwards and started moving up and down my member.

I remember her breasts bouncing up and down as my manhood went in and out of her. I remember Haruna gasping, moaning, stroke after stroke.

I remember Lala's soft pink pussy looming above my head as she went to pleasure Haruna's clit. I remember pulling Lala down to lick at her velvety folds. I remember making her cry out in blind ecstasy.

Haruna was grasping my arm and lacing our fingers together. Lala was grabbing Haruna, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Their screams of pleasure kept rising to a fever pitch until they came all at once and drenched me with their sweet juices. I pulled Haruna down, filling her up completely, and I spilled my seed into her vagina.

When that was done, Haruna collapsed on top of me and my spent penis slid out of her. Lala moved down onto my chest and held Haruna's head against her breasts, cuddling her…kissing her. My last memory before I fell asleep was watching Lala caress Haruna's hair and whispering a song that was in her own tongue.

When I woke up, both of them were gone. I threw off my covers and tried to go and find them, but Mikado-Sensei stopped me and urged me back to bed.

Even now a mere hour later, a part of me still can't believe what had actually happened. I feel something had just changed, and there was no way to go back. I want to see them again.

Mikado-sensei told me that we still have two day's journey to get to Deviluke. That means I have only that much time to sort out my feelings. *sigh* no pressure. Mikado-sensei also said that I have to stay here overnight before I go back to my room. I'm kind of dreading this now. Knowing how I hurt Lala and Haruna, I can only imagine what I would have to face when I meet the other girls.

It's okay. I'm sure everything will be fine. Right?

This is Rito, signing off.


	31. Message from Medical Bay

A Message from Medical Bay

Stardate 1359.08

Hello, this is Ryoko Mikado, chief medical officer.

Last night, something wonderful happened that you have to see to believe. Luckily, I had some of 's nanobots to record what happened.

It all started around 0940 hour, when Rito was fast asleep.

The sliding doors opened, and it cast a lone shadow on the floor. A girl with bob haircut walked in. The light from the dim night lights illuminated her features, revealing her to be the third Deviluke princess. What's more, she had on a pink see-through nightgown that barely covered her top. Momo slipped into Rito's ward and climbed onto his bed.

*giggles* That Rito! He could sleep through anything. Not until Momo had straddled his lap did he finally stir. Yet even then, all he did was groan and try to roll to his side. Momo pressed down on him, stopping his movement. She kissed him tenderly, and then whispered into his ear.

"Wake up Rito-kun," she said, shaking her shoulder.

In an instant, his eyes flew open and he tried to jerk up, but Momo kept him restrained.

I remember waking up in my office after hearing his heart monitor go off. I rushed to the monitor and saw what happened next. At that moment, shear panic over took him. Rito flailed violently, desperate to throw off whoever was restraining him. It this case, it was Momo who was flung off and landed painfully on the floor.

I wanted to go out and help them, but before I could even think getting out of my chair, Rito was already there, kneeling by Momo's side.

He helped her up, asking if she was injured anywhere, but she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said as she wrapped her arms around Rito's neck. She pulled him down until he fell on top of her, and their mouths met in a warm moist kiss.

I felt my own cheeks redden as I watched her hands reach up to his collar and pull off his gown in a single motion (he hadn't fastened it properly after the last time…). I watched as she guided his hand up to caress her skin. His hands slipped beneath her nightgown and cup her breast.

Momo moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. She cried out when he squeezed down on her breast. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her panties-covered clit rubbed against his warm throbbing thing. Then, his hand moved down to her special place, and he parted the lacy fabric. His fingers sunk into her and probed her inner depths.

Even from my monitor, I could tell how wet Momo was. I leaned in so close that my nose was touching the glass. I dipped my fingers into my wet pussy. I bit my lips as I rubbed on my own clit.

I saw that Momo was begging to Rito, pleading him to enter her. I heard her scream as he obliged. His swollen member plunged into her, filling her up to the fullest. I saw Momo's eyes gloss over as the pleasure overwhelmed her. I saw her arms loosen from around Rito's neck, and her back arched forwards, raising her chest high in the air. Her breasts were bouncing as he pumped in and out of her. His hands were now both at her waist, holding her as he shoved inside. In and out of her he pumped, too lost in the frenzy to care.

He bit her nipple, and sucked on the hard pink knob. Her nails raked across her back, leaving deep gouges of blood. He pounded into her, faster…faster…faster!

Momo's scream went high and shrill. She clung onto him tight she clamped her legs tight and gave into the waves of passion that washed over her and claimed her sanity.

Watching her climax made my own hands move in and out faster. I came too, not long after her, and I drenched my hand, my chair with my own juices. I tasted my fingers and tried to imagine that they were his thick dick plowing inside of me! Oh! To be young again!

I was still recovering from my own pleasure when something caught my attention. The door opened again, and two new shadows appeared.

That was enough to rouse Momo from her afterglow. As soon as she saw who it was, she broke into a wide grin. Then, despite his protesting, she flipped them around so that now she was on top and he was on the bottom.

"You're late, girls!" She said, as she got up, wobbling. His spent member slid out of her. "I was about to finish without you!"

"And you've wasted no time at all." Another voice chimed in. "It was mean of you go on while we were changing."

Rito tilted his head backwards to see who it was, and he gasped. "Yui? Risa? What are you doing here?"

Risa smiled at that. She was wearing a pale blue robe. Behind her was Yui Kotegaea who had on similar robes, except that it was green.

"We came here to give our thanks." She said as she disrobed, revealing—from what I could tell—a black lacy number that covered nothing and showed everything.

"This is our gift to you, Rito-kun!" Risa knelt down and cuddled his head between her breasts.


	32. Rito's brief update

Rito's Brief Update

Stardate: 1359.08

I'm currently in the lower deck. Here, there's a panoramic viewscreen, giving me an unobstructed view of space. I haven't turned on the lights, so everything's pitch dark, except for the see of stars before me. The planet Mistletoe still looms below us. It's surface features are covered by bright yellow clouds. Off to the distance is the parent star which was nearing the end of its life as a main sequence yellow star.

At least, that's what Lunatique-sensei tells me. She is very knowledgeable about planets and life on other planets. While she is the current chief engineer, her strength remains in what the people on Earth would call Astrobiology…the study of life in space.

She tells me the reason why Mistletoe is so full of exotic plant-like life-forms. Near the end of a normal star and before it swells into a red giant, this star is many times more luminous than our own sun. The extra rays seem to favor organisms who can gain nutrition through photosynthesis. Thus, while some organisms on Mistletoe can still ingest other organisms, almost all of them can also make their own food through the light-driven process.

Anyway, this place I am in right now is just below the bridge and cutoff from the rest of the ship by the kitchen. The only way in this place by a pair of stairs that coil down around the con—i.e. the place where Mea and Yami pilot the ship. Originally, this was supposed to be a sort of lounge with many of Lala's bodyguards rested in their times off. In reality, this space has never been fully used, as most of us eat together in the main dining area.

Sometimes I come here to think and be alone. In fact, I've recorded many of my Captain's log in here. In many ways, this has been my second bedroom.

Ever since the rescue, we've had to change some room assignments to accommodate Yui, Risa, and Mio. Mikan and Yami have moved in with each other, and Mio has moved in with Mea. Risa is now living with Momo, and Nana and Yui are living together as well.

As for me… well, I've been sort of looking for a place to live. I've been thinking of turning this spot into my living space. It's easy to convert into some sort of bedroom. I can bring some blankets in from storage and MacGyver some kind of futon.

It's kind of nice in here.

Well, enough rambling for one morning. There's work to be done down here.

Bye for now.


	33. Momo's Vlog 4

Momo's Vlog 4

Stardate 1359.9

*Sigh* last night was so much fun! Especially after the Risa came and joined me in pleasuring Rito.

When I got off of him, he was still rock hard. Risa took over then. She took off her robe, and uncovered a black lacy two-piece with holes through which her nipples and clitoris peeked out. For extra sexiness, she had on black stockings that reached up above her knee.

Risa pulled Rito to his feet. She pushed him against the bed and then leaned in for a kiss. Her tongue caressed his own, making him groan with want. Her hands rested on his chest, stroking his swollen nipples. Her breasts pressed against his chest, smooshing them together and making him keenly aware of their stiff perky tips. Her anaked pussy rubbed against his penis, covering it with her own wet arousal.

When Rito couldn't take it anymore, he reached down and grabbed Risa's butt. He spread her cheeks apart and plunged inside savagely so that she screamed. That scream became a long drawn out moan as she gave into her lust. Meanwhile, Rito pumped in and out of her with abandon, not caring when he came inside her or when she was reaching her climax and started convulsing. By the time he came back to his senses, Risa was hanging limp in his arms She had passed out long before he had spilled his seed inside her. With not much else to do, Rito carried Risa's limp body to a bed nearby, and laid her there to recover.

Oh Rito! He's such a beast!

When he came back, he was already hard again. He put his gown back on, backwards so the opening was in front, and laid down on his own bed. He gestured me back onto the bed with him, and I of course complied.

I knelt down in front of him and reached for his warm pulsing member. I kissed him at the base, then dragged my tongue up along the shaft. My tongue touched Rito's bulbous tip, and I sucked on the little opening. He groaned out loud, and his hands dug into my hair. With all his might, he plunged deep into my throat. My eyes opened in shock and I nearly gagged, but he didn't care. In and out, in and out, he drove his thick penis down my throat. It wasn't long before he spilled into my mouth. I nearly choked on the thick globby cum, but I was able to swallow a fair amount. The rest just spilled out and landed on the bedsheets.

For the rest of the night, Rito and I made love with each other. I came three more times before he finally let up and we spent the rest of the night cuddled together. Oh it was so wonderful!

I kind of feel bad now, as we kind of made a lot of mess all around the ward. In the morning, Run or Kyoko had get clean that up afterwards.

I'm sure Mikado-sensei had fun uploading that footage to the ship archives. Now anyone could watch our wild night together.

Yui was there too, but as expected, she was too embarrassed to join us. She kept her robe on and resigned herself to watching us. I think that was a bit tragic for her. It was obvious that she wanted to join in, but she too scared. Meanwhile, I was too lost in my own pleasure to care.

My first night with Rito had been ruined. All my carefully laid plans were tossed aside by that Farengi attack. After that, there wasn't much time before Rito had to run off save our friends. He jumped the middle of everything recklessly, and he drove me insane with worry. I really didn't want to waste any more time to be with Rito. I just couldn't wait any longer.

Well, anyway…

Phase one of my harem plan is complete, though I didn't do much. Phase two is now underway. I have to somehow get Yui and Rito together. Then, there are two more girls on my list. As with Yui, I'm not sure how to get them together with Rito yet, but maybe an opportunity will present itself.

I need to find Celine. Hopefully, Mikan hasn't destroyed all the cola.

Momo out!


	34. Mikan's Diary 5

Mikan's Diary 5

Stardate 1359.15

Everything's back to normal…or as normal as you can be when you're traveling through space faster than the speed of light.

Today, I had so much fun playing with Celine. After my check up with Dr. Mikado, I went to visit Momo's garden. As soon as I walk in, she popped out from whatever flower bed she was playing in. The little rascal tackled into me and knocked me to the ground. Then, she just ran away, laughing and taunting at me. Well, I just couldn't let her go like that, she had to be punished!

So, I chased after her.

We played tag together, running all around the top deck. She darted in and out of the sick bay wards, peeking out and blowing raspberries at me. I pretended to be offended and tried to catch her. But of course, Celine was much faster than me, and she darted away before I could even get close.

Then she got into the turbo-lift. The sliding doors closed and she disappeared before I could get to her. She ended up running onto the bridge. Heavens know what would have happened if she had jumped onto the consoles and tried playing with the controles. We were traveling at warp speed, after all.

Fortunately, Lala was there to picked her up. When I arrived, the little girl was asleep in Lala's arms, sucking on her breasts. Lala didn't mind. She rocked the little girl in her arms and sang a song in her native tongue. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that she was Celine's mother.

Everyone were at their stations. Rito was sitting on his captain's chair, which—now that I think about it—looked very much like a throne that a great lord could sit comfortably in while he directed his underlings. Of course, Rito would never think of it that way, but when I saw him sitting proudly in that chair, I couldn't help but think that it suited him.

I noticed that Yami and Mea were sitting in the very front, between the two of them were the panels for the Astroboy's main navigation controls. Everyone else were sitting around the circular room. They were busy looking out for any sign of trouble either inside or outside the ship. Surprisingly, I also saw the three newcomers. Kotegawa-san, Sawada-san, Momikawa-san were all hanging off the railing and watching the crew work.

According to Lala's predictions, we should be arriving to planet Deviluke by tomorrow evening. She said that we should think about tidying up the Astroboy to make it more presentable.

She also told us that there was going to be some changes in room assignments so that the newcomers could find a place to sleep.

Rito is getting his own bedroom all to himself. Not only that, but it is a huge space just in front of the kitchen. It has such a great view! I had gone there to help move some furniture around. All I remember was that giant viewscreen that extended even to the floor, so that you could look down forever.

When we were at warp, all the starlight merged and it looked like we were traveling in a giant pool. The light danced on the grey walls inside, just like it would in a pool.

Rito is so lucky! I am so jealous of him right now! Why can't I get a room like that?

But to be fair, I haven't been disadvantaged too badly either. From today on, I'll be living with Yami!

Oh! It's so great to be together with my best friend. We could braid each other's hair or practice applying make-up on each other! It gonna be so much fun! We could even put our beds together and make a larger place to sleep on. Then we could build a giant tent, and we could fill it with all kinds of pillows and stuffed animals! Oh, the possibilities are endless!

Oh! And speaking of Yami…

She wants to rake Rito over the coals.

Yami didn't take it too well to being stunned by Rito while they were trying to escape a burning spaceship. She said It didn't matter who it was that stunned her. Any attack on her that succeeded was a massive blow to her pride as the most feared assassin in the galaxy. The fact that it _was_ the clumsy, inept Rito that did it only added salt to her wounds.

Then, she wasn't too happy when she found out what had happened to her ship. On the outside, she appeared resigned to the fact that it had been destroyed in a fiery crash. Rito was saving them, she said. By drawing the enemy fire to himself, he bought us ample time to pick up the escape pod with her and Zastin inside. It was quite admirable, she added, that Rito would even think of doing something like that.

While searching for Rito, Zastin-san was able to recover the ship Lunatique's core memories. They have all now been safely archived in the Starship Astroboy's databases. This meant that the destroyed ship's computer system still lives as a program. Of course, this also means that Yami's private recordings are now all in the public archives, and anyone could listen in.

I blame her for being so mad at Rito. I still haven't forgiven him for pulling that stunt earlier. He tricked me into going into the portal without him, and then he cut me off and left me in the woods with the girls.

My brother is such an impulsive idiot! He drives me so crazy sometimes! I will find some way to get back at him. I swear, I won't forgive him until he is severely punished.

I'll think of something.


	35. Update from Engineering

Update from Engineering

Stardate 1359.20

Hi, it's Lala!

As of today, I am taking over as Chief Engineer.

Tearju-sensei did such an excellent work! She took care of this ship throughout the entire journey. Even when we faced down trouble, she kept the Astroboy operating at top form. She deserves a warm thank you from all of us onboard.

From now on, she is going to be our new science officer. On our journey through the cosmos, she will be our guide to all the strange and amazing life forms we encounter out there. Her expertise is in astrobiology, which will be crucial on the next leg of our journey. We have three more weeks to explore our neighboring stars. It will be so much fun to visit these strange new worlds and to seek out new life and new civilizations. Maybe we could extend our benevolence to these lifeforms and fold them into our galactic empire.

But first, we are going to visit my home planet.

I'm so excited! It's been over a year since I left Deviluke, and I can't wait to see what the people have done in my absence. There is sure to be much celebration once we arrive. We will eat and drink and enjoy ourselves, while we meet with so many fascinating peoples.

Plus, as soon as we get there, there will the marriage with Rito, Haruna and me. Oh! I just can't wait!

There are so many people to invite! All of my friends who live and work in other parts of the empire… they simply must come! Then, of course, there are Rito's parents, Haruna's family, and all of our classmates. I'll be sure to send Zastin back to Earth to pick them up. We have ships in our Starfleet that have higher warp capabilities than our little Astroboy. In other words, our invitees could arrive on the wedding date and leave fairly quickly.

Oh! And Speaking of the wedding date…

If everything goes well, then we can hold the ceremony next week. I have many servants to help me with the preparations.

The first thing we have to do is meet with daddy. One we get his blessing, then we can proceed with the ceremony.

A Deviluke wedding is comprised of two parts. The first part is a public showing of the marriage. Here, Rito, Haruna, and I will say our vows. This is a crucial part, because it signals all of my suitors out there that I am no longer looking for a spouse. This will get rid of all those pretenders from loitering around my doorsteps. Following this, the three of us also has to proclaim our allegiance to daddy's Empire. This provides solidarity so when it is my turn to take the throne, we know who my heirs would be. Well, all of this is tedious and boring, but it keeps our hold on the galaxy intact.

The second part of the marriage is one I'm most looking forward to. This part is more private, and only certain guests could attend. I'm not going to tell you what this part is. You'll just have to use your imagination. What I can say is that this part involves my little sister's harem plan. *giggles*

Well, none of this matters until we get to Deviluke.

* yawn* It's getting late. By my calculations, we should be getting there in a half day's travel.

Cross your fingers. It's almost finished.

This is Lala, signing off.


End file.
